El pequeño hurón
by LaChicaRiddle
Summary: -Señor Potter ¿si usted besa a Herms quiere decir que es su novia?- pregunto el pequeño Scorpius, -no, ella es mi amiga ¿por qué preguntas?- -quiero que sea mi nueva mamá, así que ¡aléjese de ella, yo voy a hacer que sea novia de mi padre!- expreso como solo un Malfoy puede hacerlo, sorprendiendo al ojiverde – pequeño hurón marcando su territorio-
1. Chapter 1

**El pequeño hurón **

By LaChicaRiddle

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Summary: -Señor Potter ¿si usted besa a Mione quiere decir que es su novia?- pregunto el pequeño Scorpius, -no, ella es mi amiga ¿por qué preguntas?-

-quiero que sea mi nueva mamá, así que ¡aléjese de ella, yo voy a hacer que sea novia de mi padre!- expreso como solo un Malfoy puede hacerlo, sorprendiendo al ojiverde – _pequeño hurón marcando su territorio- _

Acotaciones: las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes

La historia se desarrolla 9 años después de la batalla.

_**Introducción**_

_Ron y Luna se casaron hace seis años, tienen unos gemelos Rose y Hugo de cinco años. El pelirrojo es un famoso jugador de Quidditch y su esposa lleva la revista de su padre el quisquilloso. Son una pareja estable por decirlo de algún modo, claro con sus altibajos pero nada que no se pueda resolver; viven en una zona exclusiva del mundo mágico "Square", son vecinos de sus amigos Hermione y Harry. _

_Draco Malfoy es viudo hace apenas un año ya que su esposa Astoria falleció de una rara enfermedad, dejando a nuestro guapo rubio con un hijo de cinco años llamado Scorpius. Quienes poseen una inmensa fortuna debido a ser unos Malfoy, a pesar de esto el rubio mayor trabaja en publicidad mágica. Viven en una casa a la que se acaban de mudar, tratando de hacer menos dolorosa la perdida de Astoria, no es tan grande como su mansión pero es suficiente para ellos dos, ¿ya se imaginaron a donde se fueron a vivir? Exacto a la misma zona "Square" jajaja quien lo diría. _

_Harry terminó su relación con Cho porque era demasiado celosa, ella no soportaba verlo con su amiga Hermione. El era el mejor auror, rico y famoso por ser quien venció al Lord Tenebroso, su nueva situación no le disgustaba de hecho lo disfrutaba tanto que era algo engreído. _

_Mientras que Hermione había mantenido una relación con el más sexi jugador de Quidditch Oliver Wood, según la revista corazón de bruja. Aquel noviazgo concluyó a causa de los celos por parte de él hacia la amistad que ella tenía con Harry. Al ser una heroína de guerra tenía un alto rango en el ministerio de magia en el departamento de cooperación internacional. _

_¿Tendrían razón Cho y Oliver al malinterpretar la relación de amistad entre Harry y Hermione? _

_Efectivamente su amistad iba más allá de ser solo eso, de hecho juntos habían descubierto lo que era la pasión, el deseo y las sensaciones más placenteras posibles. Al principio lo hicieron por querer salir de la tan famosa y en ciertos casos desastrosa primera vez pero se habían entendido tan bien que, siempre que discutían con sus parejas o se reunían por cualquier cosa, terminaban enredados en las sabanas o en cualquier lugar, era algo normal y necesario para ellos. _

_**Capitulo 1 Conociendo a mis vecinos**_

El domingo en la mañana dos amantes se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente después de una noche algo agitada.

-Harry despierta están tocando la puerta- la chica trato de mover a su amante pero él simplemente se negaba

-Hermione tengo sueño ve tu, además es tu casa-

Al no conseguir nada, ella se levantó, tomó su bata y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió llevándose una gran sorpresa al encontrar a un guapo rubio de ojos grises y su copia un tanto más pequeña.

-Hola buenos días Granger disculpa que te moleste…-

-Buenos días Malfoy, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

-No quiero molestar, como te habrás dado cuenta me estoy mudando- señalo hacia el otro lado de la calle donde había un camión de mudanza, -lo que pasa es que mi hijo Scorpius- un niño de cinco años idéntico a su padre salió detrás de él – necesita pasar a tu baño-

-Hola señora- esbozo tímidamente el menor

-Ya veo, claro adelante es la puerta al final del corredor-

- con permiso señora- Scorpius se dirigió al baño dejando solos a los adultos con la incomodidad y silencio en el aire.

Draco fue el primero en tomar la palabra –¿Así que vives aquí?- No pudo evitar mirar la casa, no era una mansión, era una casa grande lujosa hasta cierto punto pero era diferente, podía sentirse como un hogar con los colores cálidos, la decoración, lo que daba ese toque eran las fotos de familia y amigos.

-Si quien lo diría que llegaríamos a ser vecinos- dijo la chica sacándolo del escrutinio a la casa. Ella lo observo detenidamente comenzando por su rostro, era el mismo del colegio pero su expresión era más suave, reflejaba la madurez de la guerra, una barba de algunos días lo hacían ver atractivo. Vestido ya no de negro como siempre ahora utilizaba un pantalón color caqui, zapatos café claro, camisa azul claro doblada hasta los codos, mostrando un aspecto informal pero no perdiendo su estilo Malfoy. -¡_Wow Malfoy! esta como quiere debo admitir, concéntrate por favor-_

-Granger, lamento despertarte tan temprano- para él no paso desapercibida la castaña, usaba una bata de dormir muy por arriba de las rodillas dejando mucho a la imaginación, sus piernas largas y torneadas, el cabello se notaba más dócil, lo que más llamó su atención era su rostro, era la misma pero ahora se veía contenta con un brillo especial, mucho más que cuando regresaron a Hogwarts pasada la guerra, a ella y a sus amigos les debía mucho, gracias a su ayuda pudo evitar pisar Azkaban - _¿Dónde quedo aquella chica del colegio? esta nueva Hermione es bastante atractiva, ¿Seguirá con el bobo de Wood?, Draco concéntrate- _

sintiendo una mirada que la inspeccionaba de la cabeza a los pies -No te preocupes, Malfoy si me permites la pregunta ¿Qué hacen mudándose al estilo Muggle?-

-Raro ¿no?, veras Scorpius a desarrollado una gran curiosidad sobre lo Muggle, ha visto en algunas películas de como es que se mudan y quiso experimentarlo-

La chica no pudo reprimir una sonrisa – ¿Creo que eso no fue de tu agrado cierto?-

-Aunque no lo creas a mi también me gusta todo eso, solo que no lo demostraba por mi padre- con una mirada seria y triste

-Muchas gracias señora- expresó el pequeño rubio tímidamente

-De nada cielo, aun es algo temprano ¿Ya desayunaste?-

Scorpius movió la cabeza negando el hecho,

-¡Malfoy ¿por qué no ha desayunado?, sabes que es el alimento más importante!

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si le di un vaso de leche!-

-Aun tengo hambre padre, Winki nuestra elfina siempre me hace hot cakes –

Hermione tomó de la mano el niño dirigiéndose a la cocina, -ven te voy a hacer unos hot cakes, porque tu padre es un inconsciente –

El rubio mayor no podía salir del asombro, ella lo había puesto en vergüenza frente a su hijo – _¿cómo se atreve?, soy su padre, aunque ella se ve muy bonita cuando se enoja_- caminó detrás de ellos.

-o-0-

-Mmmm que rico huele, seguro Hermione se levantó a hacer el desayuno- el ojiverde salió de la cama dirigiéndose a la ducha, unos 10 minutos después caminó directo al closet de su amiga.

-Veamos ¿donde esta mi ropa?- examinó el mueble, decidiéndose por unos pantalones de mezclilla, playera blanca un poco pegada al cuerpo no dejando nada a la imaginación, enmarcando su musculatura, por ultimo una chamarra de cuero negra. Su cabellera rebelde como siempre y su rostro adornado por una barba de escasos días. –Bueno estamos listos a desayunar antes de que lleguen los niños y acaben con todo-

-o-0-

Harry entró en la cocina encontrando la imagen de una Hermione encantadora como siempre con un niño rubio y al hurón Malfoy quien no dudaba en apreciar la belleza de ella.

–¿_Que hace ese hurón aquí y más viendo a Mione de esa manera? ¿cómo se atreve?, ¿por qué estoy molesto?, ¡ Harry enfócate!- _

-Buenos días- saludo Harry y fue directo a besar a Hermione en la comisura de los labios, provocando en ella un ligero sonrojo.

-Potter buenos días, tanto tiempo sin vernos- _¿qué hace el cara rajada aquí? ¿cuándo tocó la puerta? O ¿ya estaba aquí?, Draco no tienes porque hacer esas preguntas, cierto no se que pasó-_

-Lo mismo digo Malfoy-

-Buenos días señor Potter- dijo el pequeño

-¿Tu debes ser Scorpius cierto?- preguntó el ojiverde

-Si señor- después de contestar siguió comiendo

-Mione creo que debes ir a vestirte estamos por salir- _-Para que ese Malfoy quite la mirada lujuriosa-_

-Es cierto Harry ahora vengo-

En ese momento tocaron de nuevo el timbre

-Yo voy Mione-

El chico fue a abrir la puerta encontrando tras ella a tres pelirrojos y una rubia.

-Harry amigo, espero no molestar llegando antes de lo acordado, los niños estaban impacientes por llegar y mi Lunny no los quiso hacer esperar más-

-Hola Ron, Luna, para nada adelante niños su madrina esta en la cocina- los niños se despidieron de sus padres y corrieron directo a la cocina

-Gracias Harry, Ronny y yo estamos tan contentos de que pasen tiempo juntos con los niños-

-No tienes nada de que agradecer Luna, sabes que lo hacemos con mucho cariño ellos son nuestros ahijados, además es justo que pasen un tiempo en pareja-

-Amigo nos vemos el lunes gracias por todo- tendiéndole la mano a Harry, mientras que Luna le besó la mejilla y salieron casi corriendo.

-Si hasta luego, Ron, Luna- _-Se nota la prisa que tienen- _

-¡Madrina, madrina!- los pelirrojos se acercaron a Hermione abrazándola con Harry tras ellos.

-Hola corazones ¿Cómo están?-

-Bien ¡felices!-

-Que bueno niños, miren ellos- dirigiendo la atención a los dos rubios que estaban en la habitación – Son nuestros nuevos vecinos el señor Malfoy y su hijo Scorpius-

-Hola- esbozaron los pequeños Weasley

-hola que tal- contestaron los Malfoy

-Madrina Mione ¿puede Scor venir a jugar con nosotros?-

-Padre ¿puedo?- el pequeño rubio preguntó

-Hijo no lo creo, estamos en medio de la mudanza, aun queda mucho por hacer-

-Vamos Malfoy no seas aburrido y deja que se divierta- dijo la castaña –te prometo cuidar bien de él-

-Esta bien hijo diviértete- _-Draco ¿Cómo te convención tan fácilmente?, no lo se-_

Los tres infantes salieron de la cocina para ir a jugar.

-Granger ¿esta bien si paso en unas horas por él?-

-No lo creo, mejor pasa por Scor en la noche, Harry y yo pensamos llevarlos a la feria Muggle-

- Si no te molesta claro- exclamó Harry dirigiéndose al rubio

-Para nada Potter, bueno me retiro, gracias por todo Hermione, paso en la noche-

-De nada Malfoy y no te preocupes por Scor- dijo ella dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

-Potter hasta luego- _Wow ella se ve tan bien sonriendo, Estúpido cara rajada quien se cree_

-Adiós Malfoy- _Maldito hurón deja de ver a Hermione- _

La castaña acompaño a Draco a la puerta

-Nuevamente gracias Granger-

-No tienes porque agradecer-

Cuando ella al fin cerró la puerta y se dio vuelta vio a Harry con una expresión dura en el rostro.

-Harry ¿qué tienes te noto muy serio?- se acercó a él tomándolo de las manos, - ¿Te molestó la visita de Malfoy?-

-No, bueno lo que pasa es que ese hurón no te quitaba los ojos de encima-

-Por favor no inventes cosas donde no las hay- ella tomo el mentón del chico tiernamente y lo miró directo a los ojos - ¿a caso estas celoso Harry?-

-¿Yo?, para nada, lo que pasa es que no me agrada simplemente- - _por supuesto estoy muy enojado y si pudiera le parto la cara a ese hurón estúpido, solo yo te puedo ver así, pero no puedo decirlo, vas a querer una relación formal y no estoy preparado-_

Hermione acortó la distancia que los separaba, sus labios se unieron tímidamente para luego convertirse en un beso pasional, sus manos comenzaron a buscar la piel del otro, ella las ubicó en la nuca y espalda de Harry, él las posaba en la cintura de la castaña. Sus cuerpos pedían estar más cerca, la sensaciones que se despertaban se iban haciendo más fuertes, la temperatura subía…

-Señora puede darme jugo por favor- pidió el pequeño Scorpius dando un tirón en la bata de la chica -se lo iba a pedir a su elfo pero Rose y Hugo dijeron que no tiene-

Los adultos se separaron un tanto acalorados, ella se dirigió a la nevera por el jugo del niño, entretanto Harry trataba de controlar la excitación de ciertas partes de su anatomía.

-Aquí tienes Scor-

-Gracias señora,

-De nada ,por favor llámame Hermione-

-Gracias Hermione-

-Por cierto en 10 minutos salimos a la feria- el pequeño rubio fue de nuevo a jugar dejando solos a los acalorados amigos.

-Harry iré a cambiarme para poder irnos-

-Si claro, pero ¡no puedes dejarme así!-

-¿Así como?- él señaló su entrepierna, ella sonrió seductoramente

-Lo siento Harry pero hay niños en la casa y no quiero que pase lo mismo que hace rato, tal vez después-

-Tienes razón , creo que tomaré otra ducha y fría-

Los dos soltaron una carcajada, era cierto que adoraban pasar tiempo con sus ahijados pero a veces olvidaban que debían contenerse un poco más.

Espero les haya gustado, es una idea que tenía aun tengo más en mente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí vamos con otro capitulo más, gracias a todos los que se han tomado un momento para leer la historia y dejar sus comentarios**

**Una mención especial a Kary **

* * *

**El pequeño hurón **

By LaChicaRiddle

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (solo hay unos pocos inventados por mí)

_Acotaciones: las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y -o-0- es la separación de escena_

_**Capitulo 2 La furia de Hermione **_

Varias horas después de haber ido a la feria los pequeños Weasley y Malfoy estaban completamente cansados y a punto de quedarse dormidos.

-Niños vamos a su cuarto para que descansen- dijo la castaña dirigiéndose al cuarto que arreglo especialmente para cuando sus ahijados se quedaran a su cuidado. Harry llevaba cargando a Rose y Hugo, mientras que Hermione a Scorpius.

Llegaron a la habitación donde había dos pequeñas camas, un librero con sus cuentos favoritos muggles y mágicos, una pequeña mesa con sillitas para cuando Hermione dibujaba con los ellos.

-Harry acomoda a los niños mientras yo aparezco otra cama para Scor, aunque no ha de tardar el hurón de su padre-

-Claro Mione- el ojiverde ayudo a los pelirrojos, puso pijamas, lavo dientes y por último los arropó.

Hermione no podía aparatar la mirada de él, estaba en su papel paternal, esa parte le encantaba, se preguntaba cuando Harry al fin iba a aceptar que fueran una pareja. -_Él se ven tan paternal, tierno y sexy- suspiro- me gustaría tanto formar una familia con él, espero sea pronto- _

Hasta que un ruido la saco de su divagación…

-Hermione están tocando la puerta-

-¿qué dices Harry?-

- Tocan la puerta, a de ser Malfoy, voy yo porque creo estas en otro planeta- El ojiverde fue a abrir la puerta dejando a la chica embelesada.

**-o-0-**

-Potter buenas noches-

-Malfoy-

Detrás de Harry apareció Hermione con Scorpius en brazos, el rubio mayor contempló esta imagen y algo dentro de él se removió.

_-Wow Hermione se ve encantadora, es como si tuviera un brillo especial, la forma en que carga a mi hijo, su mirada y gestos son tiernos. Draco tu hijo te espera reacciona-_

-Malfoy aquí esta Scor- la castaña se aproximo a Draco quien tomo a su hijo en brazos, siendo inminente el contacto de sus pieles una electricidad los recorrió y conectó sus miradas, así pasaron algunos segundos.

El ojiverde al darse cuenta de esto experimentó emociones no muy buenas como la ira y cólera. Tanto así que se acerco a ella impulsivamente, tratando de alejarla de Draco colocó su mano en el hombro de Hermione haciéndolos salir de ese trance por llamarlo de alguna manera.

-Gracias Granger-

-De nada Malfoy, Scor es un niño encantador-

-Potter hasta luego- _Potty ojalá Umbridge se te aparezca en la noche_

-Adiós Malfoy- _Estúpido hurón, como me gustaría que la señora Norris te diera unos buenos arañazos en esa cara de bobo _

Cuando Draco se comenzaba a retirar su pequeño hijo despertó buscando a la castaña con la mirada y esbozo unas palabras

-Hermione gracias, me divertí mucho- ella le sonrío

**-o-0-**

Lunes en la mañana en la casa de los bien parecidos Malfoy.

-Hijo ¿cómo te fue en la feria ayer?- cuestionó Draco a su hijo

-Es divertido, los juegos y comida son buenos- En realidad lo que el rubio mayor quería conocer era a cierta Castaña, no aguantó más y soltó la pregunta.

-Que bien hijo, ¿y que tal Granger?- el mini Malfoy se sorprendió

-A pues es es … - Scorpius observó a su padre, lo veía raro como… emocionado – Ella es divertida, sabes me compró un helado de fresa mi favorito y el de Hermione también, yo estaba muy feliz pero hubo un momento donde vi a un niño con su mami, me puse triste…-

-Hijo ya hablamos de eso…-

-Lo se padre, Hermione me dijo que no debía esta triste, mamá querría que yo siempre fuera feliz y con muchos amigos-

Draco se quedo pensativo, cómo Hermione tenía el tacto de tratar esos temas con un pequeño que acababa de conocer, mostrándose comprensiva y tierna.

-Bueno Scor termina de vestirte para ir a la escuela-

-Si padre-

-o-0-

-Rose, Hugo terminen de desayunar para irnos a la escuela- Hermione servía más leche a los peques

-Si madrina- siguieron comiendo

-por cierto ¿Dónde esta su padrino?-

-no sabemos-

Hermione fue a su cuarto encontrando a Harry muy dormido aun, ella sin ninguna consideración comenzó a lanzarle almohadas.

-¡Harry James Potter!, levántate ya, tenemos que llevar a los niños a la escuela-

-Cinco minutos más por favor- el ojiverde se comenzaba a acomodar de nuevo para dormir

-Levántate ahora, voy a contar hasta cinco y si no, ya conoces de lo que soy capaz- Harry al escuchar esto se levantó como rayo

-No, ya estoy listo-

-Te espero abajo en 15 minutos- dijo la castaña con una expresión de triunfo en el rostro.

Hacer enojar a Hermione no era una muy buena experiencia para Harry.

-Si Hermione- -_No quiero desatar la furia Granger bastante tuve hace unas semanas cuando …_

_Flash back recuerdo de Harry _

_La chica esperaba impaciente la llegada de Harry, habían acordado hace unos días asistir juntos a la fiesta de compromiso de Neville. Hermione se había esmerado tanto en su arreglo para sorprender a su amante con un vestido negro largo que enmarcaba su figura y que dejaba al descubierto la piel de su espalda. Sin embargo éste llevaba una hora sin aparecer, no contestaba las llamadas, ella estaba realmente muy molesta porque todo estaba planeado para una noche perfecta. De repente se abrió la puerta y él entro..._

_-Hola Mione, ¿Qué haces vestida así?- ella solo lo miró y con sarcasmo contestó_

_-No se, tal vez solo esperaba ir a Jugar Quidditch, de donde supongo tu vienes- él no sabía que había hecho pero estaba seguro de una cosa; Hermione estaba muy furiosa _

_-Si los chicos del cuartel organizaron un partido amistoso y no podía decir que no- con voz nerviosa _

_-Ok entiendo, ahora ve a ducharte y cambiarte, recuerda que tenemos la fiesta de compromiso de Neville- Hermione era demasiado inteligente para hacer una escena pero sabía como lo haría pagar._

_-Por Merlín lo olvide- Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza- lo siento tanto Hermione-_

_-Anda ve, apúrate- _

_E impulsivamente el chico hizo la pregunta más estúpida que se le puede hacer a una mujer enojada._

_-Mione ¿estas enojada?-_

_-No Harry, solo quiero ir a la fiesta- él se acercó a ella pero en ese momento una cubeta de agua le cayo encima empapándolo todo_

_-¡Hermione ¿que te pasa?!, estoy todo mojado- _

_-cierto Harry y eso ocurrirá cada vez que te acerques a mí, un hechizo muy eficiente ¿no?- _

_Así fue durante una semana completa, el ojiverde no pudo estar cerca de su amiga… _

_Fin del flash back _

_Si eso fue horrible no quiero repetirlo así que me apuro a cambiarme.- _

Varios minutos después los cuatro estaban listos, los niños con su uniforme escolar, Harry con su traje azul marino con una camisa blanca que le sentaba muy bien, Hermione portaba un saco y falda gris con su blusa favorita blanca, por ultimo unas zapatillas negras. Parecían una familia sacada de revista Muggle.

Al salir a la calle se toparon con los Malfoy…

Los rubios vestían elegantemente, Scor con un pantalón blanco, camisa azul a rayas y un pequeño corbatín rojo, por su parte Draco traía un traje gris con camisa azul.

-Hola Hermione- saludo Scor a la Castaña

-Hola Scor- contesto ella

-Scor amigo- los pequeños pelirrojos saludaban a su nuevo amigo

-Hola amigos, Rose, Hugo-

Las miradas de Draco y Hermione se cruzaron, él sonrió sorprendiéndola, ella correspondió el gesto. Mientras que Harry fruncía el seño.

El ojiverde tomo la palabra -Ya se saludaron todos, ahora tenemos que ir al colegio- sujetando a Hermione y ahijados, apresurándolos a continuar su camino.

**-o-0-**

La escuela se encontraba a algunas calles y para la mala suerte de Harry, Draco y su hijo se encontraban frente a ellos nuevamente.

-¡Malfoy ¿a caso nos estas siguiendo?!- manifestó enojado Harry avanzando hasta el rubio mayor- _Por Merlín este hurón ya me tiene cansado, ¿por qué siempre tiene que estar allí? _

-¿Te crees muy importante Potter?- vocifero Draco –_Tonto Potter_ _¿quién se cree para hablarme así frente a mi hijo?- _

El ambiente comenzaba a sentirse muy tenso… los chicos estaban a punto de sacar sus varitas…

- ¡Rose, Hugo!, entren al colegio por favor, recuerden que su madre viene por ustedes- exclamó hábilmente Hermione para evitar que estallara ese mar de testosterona, logrando su cometido distrajo a todos.

-Adiós madrina y padrino- recitaron los niños adentrándose a la escuela.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya- habló la chica agarrando la mano de Harry para arrastrarlo con ella – Adiós Scor, Malfoy-

Unos cuantos metros después…

-¡Harry James Potter!, ¿que pasó hace un momento con Malfoy?- ella lo miraba ceñuda – los niños estaban presentes-

-Hermione no se que pasó, lo siento mucho-

-Mientras reflexionas sobre tus actos nos vemos luego, voy a trabajar…-

-Hermione yo…- antes de que él pudiera terminar la frase ella desapareció con un sonoro crack

**-o-0-**

En el cuartel de aurores Harry se encontraba en su oficina, estaba de muy mal humor revisando los informes de un caso.

-Sr. Potter disculpe- él levantó la vista para ver quien osaba molestarlo, era su secretaria la señora John una mujer bajita y rellenita.

-¿pasa algo?, pedí que no me molestaran- profirió Harry en un tono molesto

-Lo se señor, pero lo requieren en…-

-Señora John iré en cuanto pueda, ahora retírese-

-Si señor- la mujer salió de la oficina con paso apresurado topándose con un hombre en la puerta

-Vaya Harry, estas de un humor de los mil demonios y como siempre la señora John lo paga todo-

-Ron amigo pasa- el pelirrojo tomó asiento frente al escritorio de su amigo y comenzó a interrogarlo sobre su estado de ánimo aunque intuía el motivo.

-¿estas así por que Hermione nuevamente te sacó el tema, de cuando van a ser más que "amigos"…- ejemplificando las comillas con las manos -y formalizar su relación?- soltó el chico de ojos azules quien no soportaba hablar de ese tema, odiaba tener que tomar partido o salir enojado con Harry porque aun no entendía las razones de éste para no formalizar la relación con Hermione.

-No es eso Ron, de hecho hace unos días que no hablamos de eso- el ojiverde pasaba sus manos por su tan famosa y rebelde cabellera, era su tic de preocupación.

-Entonces Harry ¿qué pasa me estas preocupando?-

-Tenemos un nuevo vecino y es nada más y nada menos que el hurón Malfoy- manifestó molesto el ojiverde

-¿solo es eso?- Ron soltó una sonora carcajada- ¡jajajajaja!, no puedo creer que estas enojado porque Malfoy es nuestro vecino, pensé que ya habíamos arreglado las diferencias de Hogwarts-

-Si ya todo había quedo claro, pero no soporto que se acerque a Hermione, he visto como la mira, eso me enfurece-

Ron observó detenidamente a su amigo - _nunca lo había visto así de ¿celoso?, seria posible que al fin Harry se estuviera dando cuenta que esta enamorado de Hermione-_

-Harry pero no tienes porque estar celoso aunque lo niegues esa es la palabra correcta a lo que sientes, sabes me sorprendes, no te había visto así ni cuando Hermione estaba de novia con Wood, ¿por qué con Malfoy si?-

-No se Ron- -_tengo miedo de perderla por mi tonta indecisión de decir lo que siento – _

-Harry no creo que debas estar celoso, además ella solo ha visto a Malfoy unas cuantas veces y eso no quiere decir que vayan a salir y enamorarse…- el ojiverde lo fulminó con la mirada al decir esto ultimo –relájate amigo-

-Tienes razón Ron, estoy haciendo mucho escandalo por algo que no ha pasado y no creo pase algún día- Harry se tranquilizó

-Así es amigo, ahora que te parece si vamos por algo de comer, muero de hambre-

-Que raro que tengas hambre Ron-

**-o-0-**

"A casi un mes del rompimiento del héroe del mundo mágico el señor Harry Potter con la señorita Cho Chang, a él se le ha visto en innumerables ocasiones con la señorita Hermione Granger, en situaciones un tanto acarameladas que nos hacen pensar que hay algo entre ellos dos más allá de una simple amistad. ¿Será el señor Potter la razón por la cual la señorita Granger terminó con el sexy jugador de quidditch Oliver Wood? Para contestar esta pregunta nos dimos a la tarea de entrevistar al señor Potter, aquí la entrevista:

Entrevistadora: -Señor Potter ¿conoce el motivo del rompimiento de la señorita Granger con el señor Wood?-

Señor Potter: - No lo se-

E: -¿ Es cierto que mantiene una relación con la señorita Granger?-

P: -Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que es solo mi amiga y vecina desde hace varios años y como salgo con ella podría salir con cualquier otra amiga, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos novios-

¿Será que la señorita Granger es solo un pasatiempo? ¿no cumple las expectativas o no esta a la altura de nuestro héroe mágico? Muchas preguntas sin resolver y para nuestro siguiente numero trataremos de averiguar más…"

Hermione no soporto leer tanta basura, arranco la hoja de la revista corazón de bruja y la tiro a la basura. Se marchó de su oficina enojada y absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que habían derramado café en el piso, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

Adolorida por el impacto trató de levantarse cuando vislumbró una mano frente a ella.

-Granger ¿Qué haces en el suelo?- dijo Draco esperando a que la castaña tomara su mano

-Disfrutando de la vista desde este ángulo- ella cogió la mano del rubio- Eres un bobo Malfoy-

-No, soy un encanto y no solo lo digo yo, sino la mayoría de la gente- esbozando una sonrisa socarrona.

-Si tu lo dices- ella comenzó a caminar

-Granger espera, quiero hablar contigo- Mencionó el rubio que corría detrás de la chica

-¿De que?- cuestionó Hermione sin detener el paso

-Es importante, vamos por un café yo invitó o a menos que tu novio Potty se enoje-

Draco había recordado a la chica el motivo de su enojo haciendo que ésta se detuviera.

-¡El no es mi novio, así que vamos por ese café!- exclamo Hermione molesta entretanto el rubio sonreía abiertamente y su mente

_-Genial esta soltera, Draco no es momento para pensar en "ligar" con ella, ¿por qué no? Si es tan guapa, inteligente y esta soltera, te recuerdo que no te tiene en buen concepto, lo se pero eso puede cambiar…- _meditaba Draco

-Vamos Malfoy ¿qué esperas?- dijo la Hermione saliendo de allí

-Si ya voy-

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen comentarios, dudas y/o criticas, gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

**aquí estamos con un nuevo capitulo, gracias a todos por sus comentarios me emociona que les agrade mi loca historia.**

**como siempre un agradecimiento a mi editora en jefe **

**pd: una disculpa por la falta de ortografía en el capitulo anterior **

**adelante lean el capitulo **

* * *

**El pequeño hurón**

By LaChicaRiddle

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (solo hay unos pocos inventados por mí)

_Acotaciones: las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas _

_**Capitulo 3 Un trato cordial **_

El rubio y la castaña se adentraron a una cafetería del Londres muggle, era pequeña pero suficiente para poder platicar.

-Malfoy me sorprende tu reciente fascinación por lo muggle, mira que venir a este sitio, ¿quien lo diría?-

-Lo sé Granger-

Eligieron una mesa cerca de la ventana, Draco como buen caballero retiró la silla para que Hermione se sentara.

-Como te expliqué anteriormente, a mi también me gusta lo muggle, solo que no lo hacía tan evidente y ahora con Scorpius… estoy tratando de ser un buen padre-

Ella podía ver en la expresión del rubio algo de preocupación, nadie se imaginaba que Draco Malfoy se esforzara por ser un buen ejemplo para su hijo.

-Aunque no conozco mucho a Scor, puedo decirte que es un buen niño- dijo la castaña tratando de quitar parte de preocupación a Draco.

-Sí, es un buen niño, algo curioso, inteligente, en ocasiones algo latoso…- el rubio se lleno de orgullo hablando de su pequeño – y bien parecido como su padre-

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo ultimo que dijo él.

-Vaya, que modesto eres Malfoy-

-¿Que te puedo decir? Simplemente soy Malfoy-

- ¿En serio?... –en un tono bromista y rodando un poco los ojos - …dime algo que no sepa-

Con una sonrisa un tanto seductora – Algunas cosas ya las conoces Granger, pero con gusto te las digo de nuevo, soy Draco Malfoy, tengo 26 años, soy viudo, guapo, sexy y un encanto…-

La chica no logró contener la risa – Jajaja Malfoy, te faltó engreído jajaja-

El rubio la observaba divertido le agradaba verla sonreír, pocas veces la había visto hacerlo y solo era en compañía de Potter y Weasley , jamás con él. Entonces Draco mostró una expresión sería…

-Granger, sé que no soy tu persona favorita en el mundo, pero me gustaría que nos lleváramos civilizadamente-

-Por mi no hay problema, el pasado es pasado, todos cometemos errores- dijo la chica sonriendo.

Platicaron de todo un poco, de lo que habían hecho después de la guerra, los estudios que cursaron, cuál era su trabajo, entre otras cosas; pero todo esto sin hondar en la parte sentimental.

Ella relató que después de la guerra, se dio a la tarea de localizar a sus padres, quiénes se encontraban en Argentina con un hechizo obliviate, los internó en San Mungo y afortunadamente ya estaban bien viviendo en el Londres Muggle. Posterior a esto, estudió leyes Mágicas obteniendo las mejores notas de su generación lo que te permitió encontrar un buen trabajo en el ministerio de magia, específicamente en el departamento decooperación internacional.

Por su parte, Draco le contó, que el término de la guerra marcó un cambio en su vida, el no haber ido a Azkaban, el fallecimiento de sus padres fue el inicio de una nueva etapa, pero eso no impidió que la sociedad lo señale aun por sus errores. Cursó los estudios en publicidad mágica, al finalizar su carrera abrió un despacho publicitario, el cuál es líder en el mundo mágico. Por último, que hace un año murió Astoria y debido a esto se mudaron Scor y él.

El tiempo se les había pasado volando, Hermione vio la hora en su reloj sorprendiéndose de las horas transcurridas.

-Malfoy fue agradable platicar contigo, pero debo regresar al ministerio- dijo la castaña levantándose de la silla al igual que Draco.

-Claro Granger, yo también debo irme, pero una última cosa… ¿te gustaría ir al cine muggle…- la chica se sorprendió e iba a contestar pero el rubio se anticipó - con Scorpius y conmigo? Es para agradecerte todas las atenciones que has tenido con mi hijo- _-por la cara de extrañeza que hizo pensé que me iba a golpear-_

Ella relajó su expresión _–y yo pensando que íbamos a salir solos… Hermione despierta tienes que contestar- _

-Por supuesto, nos vemos el fin de semana ¿te parece bien?-

-Sí, como tú digas Granger-

-Entonces nos vemos luego Malfoy-

-Adiós Granger-

**-o-0-**

Un par de días habían transcurrido después de la platica entre Hermione y Draco. Al ser vecinos se veían seguido y como habían establecido que su trato iba a ser cordial, cada vez que se encontraban se saludaban aunque a cierto chico de ojos verdes no le agradaba mucho.

Días después Luna fue a visitar a Hermione a su oficina ya que había ido al ministerio a hacer unas entrevistas por la edición especial del Quisquilloso.

La rubia tocó la puerta…

-Pasen por favor- contestó la castaña, Luna se adentró y saludó a su amiga

-Hola Hermione-

-Lunny, que milagro que me visitas aquí en el trabajo, toma asiento- ella se sentó

-Vine por lo de la edición especial del Quisquilloso-

-¿Cuál edición especial?- cuestionó Hermione

-Te lo dije ayer, ¿recuerdas?-

-Ah, sí, es cierto. Disculpa-

Luna se percató que su amiga estaba muy despistada

-Herms, te noto algo distraída ¿estas bien?-

-Si… - la castaña llevo su mano izquierda a su tabique nasal – bueno no, Harry me mando un mensaje esta mañana, diciéndome que lo vea esta noche en su casa porque me tiene una sorpresa-

-¿cuál es el problema con eso Herms?-

- la supuesta relación de amistad que llevo con Harry…- se levanto de su escritorio - … Luna me estoy cansando de esa situación, tengo 26 años y quiero sentar cabeza, formar una familia…-

- Herms ¿por qué si sabías que esa supuesta relación no te iba a llevar a ningún lado aun sigues en eso?-

La castaña se sentó de nuevo – No lo se… Harry y yo siempre nos hemos atraído físicamente, hemos compartido tantas cosas juntos, lo quiero mucho…-

-¿Pero eso es suficiente para que sigas en esa "relación"?- interrogó Luna haciendo comillas con los dedos en la última palabra

- Lunny, por eso eres mi mejor amiga…- tomando de las manos a la rubia - … hablaré hoy con Harry-

-Es lo mejor, pero cambiando de tema ¿qué te parecen nuestros nuevos vecinos?-

- Bien, de hecho hace unos días fui a tomar un café con Malfoy-

Luna se asombró- ¿cómo… y por qué no me lo contaste?-

- Lo olvide, sabes que tengo la cabeza hecha un lío…-

-Si lo se, ¿de que hablaron… vamos cuenta me muero de la curiosidad?-

- Luna, calma. Platicamos de todo un poco y acordamos llevar una relación cordial…-

-Eso esta muy bien Herms-

-Ah, por cierto, voy a ir al cine con él y Scor…- la rubia se mostro impresionada - … Luna quita esa cara, me invitó a salir para agradecerme por cómo me porté con Scor cuando fuimos a la feria-

-No pues, sí que Malfoy está cambiando-

Un memorándum se coló por la ventana de la oficina llegando hasta el escritorio de Hermione, quién lo leyó.

-Luna, si me disculpas tengo que ir a dejar unos papeles-

-Sí, yo igual tengo que irme, nos vemos luego-

-Chao-

**-o-0-**

La noche llegó y con eso el arribo de Hermione a la casa de Harry.

Ella llamó a la puerta, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, de modo que se aventuró a entrar; topándose en un principio con una total obscuridad, por lo que sacó su varita para iluminarse y justo en el momento que iba convocar el hechizo, las luces se prendieron. Lo que vieron sus ojos fue una mesa preparada para una cena romántica, en el centro de ésta un ramo de sus flores favoritas: Jazmines. Hermione se acercó para disfrutar de su aroma cuando se percató de un cuerpo detrás del suyo y unos fuertes brazos que la acercaban más, un delicado y sensual beso fue depositado en su cuello estremeciéndose por el contacto.

-Harry ¿qué significa todo esto?- la castaña señaló la mesa.

-Mione, solo quería sorprenderte ¿no puedo hacerlo?-

Ella se giró para mirar al ojiverde soltándose de sus brazos – Claro que puedes hacerlo, simplemente me impresionaste, déjame decirte que a veces eres un romántico y otras un completo imbécil-

Harry se pasmó por la ofensa que le lanzó la chica –Mione, no empecemos otra vez con lo mismo-

-Harry estas circunstancias me confunden y tú lo sabes, no sé qué esperas de esta relación…-

-Solo disfrutemos el momento y lo demás no importa- él se acercó nuevamente al cuerpo de la chica tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Harry ¿por qué no tomas nada enserio?, esto es tan fácil para ti pero yo ya no quiero algo momentáneo que…-

El chico no le permitió terminar la oración besándola apasionadamente, la abrazó acercándola lo más posible a su cuerpo; Hermione trataba de resistirse, siempre que hablaban de ese tema él buscaba distraerla y vaya que lo estaba logrando en ese momento. La castaña ubicó sus manos en la nuca de Harry atrayéndolo más para profundizar ese beso, sus labios se movían frenéticamente y sus lenguas se tocaban con avidez.

El ojiverde conocía los puntos más sensibles de ella, así que puso manos a la obra, comenzó besándola en el cuello, le encantaba sentir su piel erizada ante el roce de sus labios y las pequeñas mordidas. La castaña disfrutaba la sensación y revuelo hormonal que los labios y el picor de la barba de Harry le ocasionaba. Él la cargo en sus brazos conduciéndola al sofá donde la colocó suavemente permitiéndoles continuar la excitante tarea.

Sus miradas se conectaron, en éstas, se podían encontrar un mar de emociones… Harry la besó en la comisura de los labios guiándose por la mandíbula, luego el cuello, hasta la clavícula; Hermione por su parte desabotonaba la camisa del chico, estaba ansiosa por tocar su piel, sus caricias comenzaron en sus hombros, bajando por su musculoso abdomen el cuál delineaba con sus dedos haciendo que él se volviera loco. Si bien él conocía los puntos clave para hacer explotar a ella, Hermione no se quedaba atrás no por nada llevaban varios años siendo amantes.

El ojiverde desabotonó la blusa de la castaña, guiando sus manos hasta llegar a sus senos… se detuvo unos instantes para apreciarla…

-¡Diablos Hermione, eres tan bella!-

La chica mostró una sonrisa coqueta y sujetándolo del cuello lo atrajo para besarlo de nuevo. La ropa iba cayendo poco a poco, las caricias se intensificaban, su respiración era agitada… necesitaban ser uno mismo. Lo único que los separaba era su ropa interior, por lo que Harry le retiró el sostén a ella dejando al descubierto sus pechos, los labios de él se acercaron tratando de hacer que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba. Después de esa oleada de sensaciones Hermione empujó a Harry quedando a horcadas sobre él, acariciando su abdomen con sus labios podía notar la emoción del chico. El ojiverde la atrapo nuevamente entre sus brazos para hacerle notar su excitación provocándole un gemido. Él la recostó para poder quitarle su última prenda.

Sus pupilas no podían estar más dilatadas que ahora, sus juicios se obnubilaron, las sensaciones y hormonas eras las que predominaban…

Él se despojó de su ultima prenda… las partes más intimas de su anatomía se rozaban, no podían contenerse más… Harry iba a adentrarse en el cuerpo de ella…

Un sonoro golpe en la ventana los sacó de su burbuja de excitación distrayéndolos…los dos vislumbraron una lechuza café, el chico se levantó al reconocer el ave del cuartel de aurores, ella lo detuvo de la mano.

-Harry ¿no puedes atender después?-

-Espera puede ser un mensaje urgente del cuartel- el ojiverde se acercó a la ventana tomando la nota del animal.

-Mione, no me tardo, solo mando unos documentos-

_-Estúpido cuartel de aurores, no pueden ser más oportunos-_ pensó la castaña vistiéndose con la camisa del chico.

Harry tardó quince minutos en mandar los dichosos documentos, cuando al fin terminó…

-Listo Mione, ¿en que íbamos?- él se volvió a mirarla pero la encontró dormida plácidamente en el sofá, menuda suerte la de Potter, no le quedo de otra que cogerla entre sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación para que continuara durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó recordando lo ocurrido el día anterior…

_-Ese Potter siempre se sale por la tangente… Bueno pero no te vi molesta por eso Hermione … lo se pero no pude resistirme… entonces no te quejes.- _

La castaña miró a Harry que dormía pacíficamente, ella se levantó de la cama para entrar a la ducha cuando el chico despertó.

-Hermione ¿a dónde vas tan temprano?, hoy no trabajas, regresa a la cama…- abriendo las sabanas dejando al descubierto parte de su cuerpo.

-No Harry, no puedo voy a salir…- sentándose en la cama para ver al chico - … ayer no me dejaste terminar de hablar, no pude decirte que voy a ir al cine con Malfoy-

El ojiverde se incorporó de inmediato - ¡¿cómo que vas a salir con él? ¿por qué?!-

_-Jajaja sufre un poco Potter-_ - No solo saldré con él…- contestó Hermione

-¿Qué dices? ¿Con quién más?- Harry no cabía de la sorpresa y enojo

-… Saldré con Draco y Scorpius, como muestra de agradecimiento por las atenciones que tuve con el pequeño.- ella evaluaba la respuesta del chico

-Ok, que te diviertas- dijo Harry regresando a la cama y acomodándose para dormir, _- No puedo comportarme como novio celoso, no tengo derecho de exigir algo sin dar nada a cambio-_

Hermione se levantó, entró al baño azotando la puerta, estaba muy molesta por la actitud de Harry, en un principio se mostraba celoso y después como si no pasara nada.

**-o-0-**

Hermione ya se encontraba en su casa arreglándose para su salida con los Malfoy.

-¿Qué me pongo, vestido o pantalón?- ella se encontraba revisando su guardarropa.

Después de varios minutos, casi horas, estaba lista; había elegido usar unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino que se adhería bastante bien a su cuerpo, blusa blanca con un pequeño escote y un saquito café al igual que sus botas de tacón.

Llamaron a su puerta, ella se apresuró a abrirla, topándose con un pequeño rubio vestido con un pantalón café y una camisa azul a rayas.

-Hola Herms, luces muy bonita- saludo Scorpius

-Hola Scor. Vaya, que galante eres, gracias- Draco, quién usaba pantalón gris y camisa azul se acercó a ellos.

-Eso lo aprendió de mí-

-Malfoy- Saludó la chica

-Hola Granger, y reafirmo lo dicho por mi hijo, luces muy bien- observándola de abajo hacia arriba por lo que ella se sonrojó.

-Gracias ¿podemos irnos ya?- manifestó tratando de ocultar su incomodidad ante la mirada del rubio mayor.

Los Malfoy se acercaron a un lujoso coche negro, Scorpius se adelantó a su padre para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

-Adelante Herms, hoy será todo al estilo muggle- dijo el niño

-Gracias Scor- contestó la chica.

Todos abordaron el automóvil y emprendieron el camino al Londres muggle.

En la entrada del cine el pequeño Scor sujetó de la mano a Hermione, quién se asombró pero a su vez se enterneció por el gesto. Los tres caminaron hacia la cartelera.

-Bueno ¿qué película te gustaría ver Scor?- preguntó la chica agachándose para quedar a su tamaño

-No se cuál, Herms- contestó el rubiecito

-Mira esa…- señalando la imagen de la película –trata de una familia con súper poderes…-

-¿Qué es eso Granger?- cuestionó Draco

La chica se levantó para dirigirse a él – Sí Malfoy, son muy fuertes, se hacen invisibles, corren muy rápido-

-Oooh, qué interesante- expresó el rubio mayor

-¡Sí, esa me gusta! Vamos a verla- brincó Scor de la emoción.

-Ok, voy por lo boletos. Hijo, quédate con Granger-

-Papá ¿puedo ir con Herms a comprar palomitas?-

-Claro hijo, toma…- le dio unos cuantos billetes muggles

-Malfoy, no es necesario, puedo pagar yo-

-Para nada Granger, tu eres nuestra invitada-

La castaña y el pequeño rubio fueron a comprar las palomitas y refrescos. Cuando entraron a la sala Scor hizo todo lo posible para que Hermione quedara sentada junto a su padre.

Ella equivocó su refresco con el de Draco haciendo que accidentalmente sus manos chocaran, sintiendo nuevamente esa electricidad que había experimentado antes cuando lo rozó el día que ella cargaba a Scor.

-Lo siento- atinó ella a decir mientras que Malfoy le sonrió

Las luces se apagaron y dio comienzo la película, Draco aprovecho esos momentos para observar a la chica sin ser visto, por su parte Hermione lo miraba de reojo. Así transcurrió la mayor parte de la cinta entre miradas clandestinas hacia el otro, cuando al fin ésta terminó…

-Me gustó mucho…- dijo Scor – …¿y a ustedes?- dirigiéndose a su padre y Hermione.

-También- contestaron al unísono.

-¿Cuál fue su parte favorita?-

Malfoy fue quien respondió – Cuando el papá se hace invisible-

-Papá, eso no sucede, ¿Qué estabas viendo entonces?-

_-Una linda castaña-_ pensó Draco, quién se incomodó y trató de cambiar el tema.

-Vamos a comer y luego por un helado-

-Sí papá-

Los tres pasaron un día muy divertido, comiendo, bromeando, platicando; podría decirse que era una familia pasando un buen momento. Al anochecer era hora de marcharse.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo Draco

-Pero papá…- rezongó el pequeño.

Hermione intervino – Scor, cariño, ya es tarde. Que te parece si en la semana te invitó a comer pizza a mi casa, ¿Vale?-

- ¡Si!- brincó de emoción Scorpius

-Bueno, ahora vámonos- la chica tendió su mano al niño quién la tomó y juntos caminaron hacia el auto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la castaña Draco se bajo del coche para abrirle la puerta.

-Gracias Malfoy- ella bajó

Scorpius salió del coche y abrazó a Hermione. Bueno, más bien se abrazó a sus piernas, considerando su altura. -Herms me divertí muchísimo, gracias por venir conmigo y mi padre- la chica acarició la cabellera del pequeño

-Que bien que te divertiste, yo también lo hice-

El niño la miro -¿Podemos ser amigos Herms?-

-Claro Scor- él soltó a Hermione

-Adiós- dijo dirigiéndose a su casa que estaba cruzando la calle del fraccionamiento.

– Papá, te veo en casa- Se fue dejando a los adultos solos.

-Granger, fue un día muy entretenido-

-Sí, lo fue Malfoy-

-Espero se pueda repetir-

-Yo encantada, Scor es un amor-

- ¿y yo?- con una sonrisa seductora

-Tu eres simplemente Malfoy- _-aunque debo admitir eres muy divertido cuando quieres-_

-Ok Granger, no me lo digas aún, pero se que también piensas que soy un encanto-

-Hasta mañana Malfoy- ella le ofreció su mano, él la cogió y tiró de ésta para acércala más y besó su mejilla.

-Adiós Hermione- Draco se retiró dejando a la chica pasmada por su conducta.

Después de algunos segundos ella entró a su casa, aun no podía creer que Malfoy la besara en la mejilla y mucho menos las emociones que le despertó.

**-o-0-**

Scor espiaba por la ventana a su padre, cuando lo vio dirigirse a la puerta salió corriendo a su cama.

Draco tardó unos minutos en llegar hasta la habitación del pequeño para supervisar que se acostara.

-Hijo ¿ya traes la pijama?- abrió la puerta encontrando a Scor con la pijama puesta y lavándose los dientes.

-Si papá-

-Muy bien hijo, ¿cómo te la pasaste hoy?- cuestionó el rubio mayor a su hijo ayudándolo a entrar en la cama.

-¡Genial!, Herms es genial- Draco tomó asiento en la cama de Scor

- Lo sé hijo, ella es muy divertida, inteligente… _muy atractiva-_

-Papá ¿puedo decirte algo?-

-Claro hijo ¿qué pasa?-

-Quiero que Herms sea tu novia y mi nueva mamá-

-Sí, yo igual- dijo Malfoy en voz alta sin darse cuenta y cuando se percató de lo que hizo ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Pues hazlo papá!-

-Scor, es complicado…-

-Para nada, yo te voy a ayudar-

Draco le siguió el juego a su hijo, no creía que un niño de cinco años pudiera hacer algo para que Hermione Granger lo aceptara como pareja.

-Esta bien Scor, gracias. Ahora duerme- lo arropó y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, yo en especial ame a Scor es un encanto... bueno dejen dudas/ comentario o lo que se les ocurra.

Gracias y nos vemos en el otro capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos, una disculpa por la tardanza ahora si se me complicó un poco pero ya esta el nuevo capitulo espero les guste **

**agradecimientos como siempre a todos los que se toman un momento para leer esta loca historia**

**a mi editora en jefe como siempre y en especial este capitulo va dedicado a su majestad Ed, a toda mi loca bandita ya saben quienes jajaja**

**no olviden seguirme en mi pagina de face Lachicariddle ahi pondre material inedito y otras cosillas **

* * *

**El pequeño hurón**

By LaChicaRiddle

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (solo hay unos pocos inventados por mí)

_Acotaciones: las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas _

_**Capitulo 4 Declaración de guerra **_

El pequeño Scorpius se encontraba en el colegio, el mismo donde estudiaban los niños Weasley. La hora del descanso había llegado… todos se apresuraban a salir de las aulas, el día se veía favorable para jugar en el patio.

-Hola Hugo, Rose- saludo el rubio menor desde un columpio

-Scor- dijeron los pelirrojos llegando hasta su lado

Se divirtieron por más de treinta minutos, estaban agotados así que se recostaron en el pasto…

-Oye Rose, ¿sabes cual es el color favorito de Herms?- interrogó Scor

-mmm, creo que el lila-

-Y ,¿sus flores favoritas?-

Hugo se adelantó a su hermana – mi padrino Harry siempre le lleva jazmines-

El pequeño Malfoy meditó la nueva información_ - ¿Por qué el señor Potter le llevará flores?, ¿ será su novio?- _no se quiso quedar con la duda_ - _¿Tu padrino es su novio?-

-No se, pero siempre pasan mucho tiempo juntos- contestó Rose

_-tendré que investigar si tiene novio- _

-Scor amigo, ¿quieres venir a jugar a casa con nosotros el viernes?- preguntó Hugo, su hermana interrumpió a Scorpius antes de responder

-Hugo recuerda que ese día nos vamos a la madriguera a visitar a los abuelos-

El pequeño pelirrojo odiaba que su hermana estuviera al tanto de todo – Rose ¿cómo lo sabes todo?- ella solo rodo los ojos

-Bueno Hugo ya será para la otra- expresó Scorpius levantándose al escuchar la campana que indicaba el terminó del descanso.

Los niños se dirigieron a sus salones para continuar sus clases.

**-o-0-**

Seis personas estaban congregadas en la sala de juntas del consorcio Malfoy. Un apuesto rubio encabezaba la reunión.

-Como les decía señores, es importante que consigamos la cuenta Benett´s, así que espero sus propuestas lo más pronto posible-

Un joven moreno de complexión robusta , cabello negro y ojos azules que se encontraba al otro extremo de la mesa habló…

-Señor Malfoy, ¿qué va a pasar con la cuenta Johnson?, piden tratar directamente con usted…-

-Que bueno que lo menciona señor Hamilton…- Draco se dirigió a su asistente una mujer delgada, de piel blanca y cabello negro; que estaba a su lado izquierdo -… señorita Gibbs, por favor comuníquese con el señor Johnson para agendar una cita-

– Si señor Malfoy- Ella anotó en su libreta

La junta transcurría, se trataron los pendientes con las otras cuentas, se discutieron ideas, cerraron tratos y agendaron citas con compañías interesadas en sus servicios; no por nada eran de los mejores.

Draco Malfoy era un líder nato, sus empleados lo trataban con respeto y afecto, ya que gracias a él varios de ellos habían conseguido empleo. Puesto que al terminó de la guerra varias familias de mortífagos, que nada tuvieron que ver en eso eran discriminadas y por tanto era muy difícil obtener trabajo, el rubio fue quien les brindó una oportunidad.

La reunión terminó y casi todos salieron a excepción de Malfoy, Alice Gibbs y Brad Hamilton…ellos comenzaron una amistad desde los inicios del consorcio y se ha ido fortaleciendo con el paso de los años, haciéndolos personas fundamentales en la vida de cada uno.

Brad se aproximo para quedar cerca de sus amigos – Draco, ¿qué te pasa luces diferente?-

La chica habló también – Es cierto Draco, Brad tiene razón, luces un tanto diferente-

El rubio estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos _–¿habrá sentido algo Granger con ese beso en la mejilla?-_ que no se percató que sus amigos le hablaban

-Tierra llamando a Draco- Alice agitó su mano frente a la cara de éste haciendo que reaccionara

-Perdón chicos estaba divagando un poco- se excusó

-Ya nos dimos cuenta- dijo Brad

Alice observó detenidamente a Malfoy, era cierto que estaba diferente pero ella se percató de un brillo inusual en su mirada…

-Draco Malfoy… ya dinos ¿quien es la afortunada?- éste se sorprendió por la pregunta de su amiga…

-¡¿qué?!... ¿cómo lo sabes Alice?...-

-Realmente no lo sabía…- esbozando una sonrisa- … pero lo acabas de confirmar y lo sospechaba, recuerda que las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido-

_-Que tonto fui me eché de cabeza, bendito sexto sentido de las chicas- _

Brad que hasta ahora se encontraba como espectador aduló el ingenio de Gibbs para poner en aprietos a Draco… - ¡Wow!, me sorprendes Alice–

Draco se vio acorralado por él mismo y como conocía bastante bien a sus amigos, no iban a quitar el dedo del renglón hasta que hablara, así que prefirió decir todo…

-Efectivamente se trata de una chica y no es cualquier chica, ella es…._cómo describir a Hermione…- _pensando en la castaña no se dio cuenta que mostraba una cara de fascinación - … es inteligente, hermosa y divertida…-

-Por como la describes y por tu expresión no cabe duda de que… ¿te gusta verdad?-

-Te apoyo Alice…- dirigiéndose a su amigo -…Draco es obvio que te gusta esa chica- expresó Hamilton

- Bueno…si me gusta y mucho…-

-y ¿cómo se llama?- cuestionaron Brad y Alice

-es Hermione Granger-

-¡¿Tu compañera de Hogwarts?!- exclamó Brad asombrado pues era de su entero conocimiento la mala relación que estos llevaron en la escuela.

-Si la he vuelto a ver, es mi vecina y hemos aclarado el pasado…también salimos al cine…- Alice estaba a punto de recriminarle que no le haya contado nada cuando Draco aclaró -… no salimos solos, Scorpius iba con nosotros y él la adora-

-Si Scorpius la quiere es porque ella es una mujer genial…- sentencio Hamilton y la chica afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza

-Disculpen…- Una tímida voz que provenía de la puerta atrajo la atención de los amigos -… señorita Gibbs la asistente del señor Johnson esta por la red flu y quiere hablar con usted-

-Gracias Martha en seguida voy…- contesto Alice y se levantó de su lugar para salir -… _o por Merlín espero sea importante, este chisme esta buenísimo_… no me tardo chicos-

-Bueno Draco espero que Hermione caiga rendida ante sus encantos- bromeo el chico

-Por supuesto lo hará recuerda que soy irresistible- le respondió siguiéndole el juego a su amigo

-Vaya que confianza la tuya, ¿no hay nada que te preocupe respecto a la chica?...- el rubio se extrañó por el comentario -… digo, ella es una mujer muy atractiva en todos los sentidos como lo haz dicho, ¿no tiene pretendientes?-

_-Tonto Brad siempre sabe como sacarme de quicio… _supongo tiene varios pretendientes es lo más lógico, pero hay algo que no me gusta de su amiguito Potter…-

-Pero tu sabes que siempre han sido amigos ¿no?-

-Si …_Yo creo que a Potter le interesa Hermione como algo más que una amiga pero es un tonto si cree que no voy a hacer algo para conquistarla-_

Alice regresa a la sala de juntas para informarle a su jefe y amigo que el señor Johnson lo quiere ver el viernes en sus oficinas de E.U., para que hable con algunos inversionistas de su empresa…

-Pero eso quiere decir que estaré todo el fin de semana fuera- manifestó molesto Draco

-lo siento mucho, ya te reserve el traslador para el viernes en la mañana-

-Señorita Gibbs es obvio que viene conmigo, sabes que necesito a mi eficiente asistente-

-Esta bien Draco, reservaré otra habitación-

-Ahora solo queda resolver una cuestión, ¿con quien dejar a Scorpius? Winki la elfina tiene el fin de semana libre- dijo Malfoy dirigiéndose a su amigo y éste se eludió rápidamente

-Sabes que te ayudaría pero eso de cuidar niños no es lo mío-

-Si no te preocupes, veré si lo puedo dejar con los Weasley ya que son sus nuevos amigos… ahora regresemos al trabajo-

**-o-0-**

El reloj marca las siete de la noche, hora en que los Malfoy cenan después de un arduo día en el trabajo y colegio. Es uno de los momentos que más disfrutan, hablan de todo lo que les ocurre, lo que piensan y sienten.

-Scor, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?-

-Bien papá, juegue con Hugo y Rose, ellos son mis mejores amigos-

-Que bueno hijo, oye ¿ te gustaría quedarte con ellos todo este fin de semana?-

-¿por qué?- el pequeño era demasiado perspicaz

-A por que el viernes tengo que salir de viaje y llegaré hasta el domingo, además Winki tiene el fin de semana libre-

-pero mis amigos se van a ver a sus abuelos…-

-Bueno entonces tendrás que venir conmigo-

Scorpius odiaba ir a los viajes de negocios con su padre, eran siempre aburridos, reuniones, señores de traje con platicas tediosas; así que encontró una mejor solución…

-Papá y ¿si le pides a Hermione que me cuide?, ella es mi amiga y de seguro dirá que si-

_-Granger, como no lo pensé antes_… esta bien, nada perdemos con preguntarle, ahora termina de cenar para ir a acostarte-

-Si papá-

**-o-0-**

Otro día de la semana Hermione se alistaba para salir a trabajar, en esta ocasión portaba vestido negro hasta las rodillas y un delgado cinturón que enmarcaba su figura, sin olvidar sus zapatillas negras. Al tener todo preparado salió de su casa cuando de repente aparecieron dos rubios frente a ella. Scorpius vestía su uniforme escolar mientras que su padre un traje negro.

La castaña se sonrojo ligeramente debido a que era la primera vez que veía a Draco después de ese beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días Granger- saludo el rubio mayor _–Tan guapa como siempre-_

_- Vuelvo a ser Granger ¿qué pasó con eso de llamarme Hermione?... _Hola Malfoy, Scor-

-Hola Herms-

-Y, ¿Cómo has estado Granger?-

-Bien ¿y tu?-

-También-

El pequeño no soportó más esta sosa conversación, decidió tomar la palabra…

- Papá que aburrido, ya pregúntale lo que le quieres decir-

-¿A que se refiere Scor?- cuestionó Hermione dirigiéndose a Draco

-Bueno… yo…- ella lo animó a continuar

-¿Si?-

-Ash… lo que mi padre quiere decirte es que si me puedo quedar contigo el fin de semana, porque él sale de viaje de negocios y nuestra elfina Winki no va a estar, sino me quedare solito…- esta ultima frase la dijo haciendo cara de niño triste -… ves papá no fue tan difícil decirlo-

-Si Scorpius ya vi…- miró a Hermione -… ¿entonces que dices, podrás hacerme ese favor?-

-Verdad que si Herms- dijo el pequeño

-Claro por mí no hay problema- contestó la chica

Efectivamente para ella no era ninguna molestia puesto que le tenía un gran aprecio al niño.

-Gracias Granger, te debo una-

-Si de nada Malfoy-

Scorpius comenzó a saltar de alegría – si que bien y así comemos esa pizza que me prometiste ¿Vale?-

Por Merlín a los niños jamás se les olvida algo que prometes y cuando tienen oportunidad siempre te lo echan en cara.

-Entonces nos vemos el viernes, ese día salgo temprano y voy por ti al colegio, ¿te parece Scor?- mencionó la chica

-¡Claro! me encanta la idea, entonces nos vemos el viernes-

-Granger nuevamente gracias y nos vemos luego, ya vamos tarde al colegio-

-Si , nos vemos luego Scor y Malfoy-

Los rubios se dirigieron al colegio mientras que la castaña al ministerio de magia.

**-o-0-**

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Hermione no había tenido contacto con el ojiverde, muy típico de él, desaparecer por algunos días. A ella le molestaba pero esta vez era diferente, no lo extrañaba ni nada por el estilo de hecho no notaba su ausencia.

Estaba por salir de su trabajo para ir a recoger a Scorpius al colegio. Se apareció en la puerta de la escuela y esperaba pacientemente ver su rubia cabellera correr hacia ella.

La hora de la salida llegó y los niños se apresuraban a encontrarse con sus padres… de pronto la castaño lo vio, Scor caminaba hacia ella con una hoja en mano, acompañado de Rose y Hugo.

-Hola Herms…- el pequeño rubio le mostró la hoja -… te hice un dibujo-

La castaña la tomó y vio tres personas dibujadas, un rubio alto y uno pequeño, además de una mujer castaña.

-Esta muy bonito, ¿quiénes son?-

-Somos papá, tu y yo-

Hermione se enterneció por el gesto del pequeño que acarició la cabellera de éste.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa lo pegaré en la nevera- Scor asintió

-Hola madrina- dijeron los gemelos pelirrojos

-Hola niños ¿y su madre?-

-Aquí estoy- apareció Luna con un crack

-Hola Lunny-

-Hola Herms, ¿qué haces aquí?- cuestionó la rubia extrañada

-Vine por Scorpius, se quedará conmigo el fin de semana porque Malfoy saldrá de viaje y no tiene con quien dejarlo-

-Oh, bueno pues diviértanse; niños despídanse porque su padre nos espera-

Los Weasley se despidieron y marcharon.

Hermione miró a Scor y le tendió la mano, él la cogió y emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de ella.

**-o-0-**

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de Aurores Harry se encontraba en un arduo entrenamiento. Al termino de éste se dirigió a su oficina topándose dentro de ella con su secretaria la señora John.

-Buenas tardes señor Potter-

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué la trae por aquí?-

-Es para recordarle que en quince días es la boda de la prima de la señorita Granger y quedo de ir con ella –

-¿qué no era dentro de un mes?-

-No señor es en quince días y usted me pidió que le recordara para tener todo listo-

-¡no puede ser!...- presionando su tabique nasal -… saldré a una misión por esas fechas Hermione va a matarme-

-señor ¿que flores ordeno para su funeral?-

-las dejo a tu elección, hablaré con ella…-

El chico estaba consciente de que Hermione se enojaría muchísimo, ella le comentó que odiaba ir sola a ese tipo de eventos, pero no le quedaba otra que explicarle sus motivos y rogarle a Merlín porque no le hiciera daño.

**-o-0-**

Algunos minutos habían pasado, la castaña y el pequeño rubio arribaron a la casa.

-Scor vamos al cuarto de Rose y Hugo-

Cuando llegaron, Hermione con un movimiento de varita desapareció las camas y dejó una nueva.

-Herms no traje mis cosas-

-No te preocupes Winki las trajo en la mañana, acomódalas en ese mueble…- señalando el ropero de la esquina –…por favor cámbiate y te espero para comer pizza-

-¿Podemos ver una película?-

-Claro Scor-

Ella salió de la habitación, bajó a la sala para pedir por la red flu la pizza. Eligió una Hawaiana mediana y en la pizzería le informaron que si no llegaban en un crack la comida era gratis. En lo que eso ocurría sacó el dibujo del niño para pegarlo en la nevera como lo había prometido.

A los pocos minutos llamaron a la puerta, Hermione caminó para abrirla, efectivamente eran los de la pizzería, la pago y regresó a la sala.

-¡Scor! baja , ya llegó la comida-

Desde arriba se escuchó –Ya voy-

Después de un rato el niño baja y le entrega a la chica una película de unos monstruos que van a la universidad para convertirse en grandes asustadores.

-Herms esta es la peli que quiero ver-

-ok, siéntate- la castaña introdujo la película en el DVD un aparato muggle, se acomodaron a verla y disfrutar de su deliciosa pizza.

Sin embargo se vieron interrumpidos porque alguien llamó nuevamente a la puerta, en esta ocasión no era comida sino más bien un hombre de ojos verdes y cabellera rebelde.

-Hola Harry-

-Hola Hermione, ¿podemos hablar?-

-Harry estoy ocupada, ¿puede ser en otro momento?-

-Por favor es importante-

_- Esta bien si quiere hablar hablemos …_ Ok pasemos a la cocina-

Los amigos se adentraron a la casa y pasaron por donde se encontraba el pequeño.

-Hola Scorpius- saludo el ojiverde

-Hola señor Potter-

-Scor cariño hablare con Harry, no me tardo, tu sigue viendo la película-

-Si Herms, no te tardes-

Un sonido inusual se comenzó a extender por toda la casa, era un teléfono; Hermione lo tenía para comunicarse con su familia muggle.

-Harry permíteme tengo que atender-

La castaña salió para coger la llamada, Potter se sentó al lado de Scorpius y tomó una rebanada de pizza, el pequeño lo miró desdeñosamente.

-Señor Potter ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

-Dime Scorpius-

-¿si usted besa a Herms quiere decir que es su novia?- pregunto el pequeño Scorpius

-no, ella es mi amiga ¿por qué preguntas?-

-quiero que sea mi nueva mamá, así que ¡aléjese de ella, yo voy a hacer que sea novia de mi padre!- expreso como solo un Malfoy puede hacerlo, sorprendiendo al ojiverde

– _pequeño hurón marcando su territorio… esta jugando solamente ¿no?... si eso es… _si niño lo que tu digas ahora ve tu película.

**-o-0-**

Hermione atendía la llamada, era su madre quien le recordaba la boda de su prima Charlotte que era dentro de quince días.

-Madre ¿por qué tengo que ir?, todos van a comenzar con su cantaleta de cuando me voy a casar y esas cosas, es muy molesto para mí-

-Hija pero es la boda de tu prima no puedes faltar, además vas a venir con tu novio Oliver-

-Mamá ya terminé con él, te lo dije hace unas semanas…-

-a si es cierto… pues ven con alguno de tus amigos -

-Si madre lo que tu digas- ella comenzaba a molestarse, su mamá era muy insistente y le era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión así que prefirió no discutir más con ella.

-Hija ven con quien quieras pero tienes que estar en la boda, por favor llega dos días antes para el ensayo de la cena-

-Si mamá-

-Ah y recuerda que es en la finca de tu abuelo Alfred-

-si mamá, nos vemos luego-

A Hermione usualmente no le importaba lo que pensará la gente pero respecto al tema de formalizar relaciones siempre la hacían incomodarse.

**-o-0-**

Harry y Scorpius comían pizza, el pequeño cogió una nueva rebanada y le adicionaba la cátsup agitándola muy fuerte haciendo que saltara a todos lados manchando a los presentes, obviamente fue sin querer o ¿fue a propósito?...

_-Jajaja el señor Potter se ve gracioso- _

_-Por Merlín este traje cuesta muchos galeones-_

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Hermione quien acababa de regresar

Casualmente la cátsup estaba frente al ojiverde

-Harry ¿qué hiciste?, ya ensuciaste todo- la chica limpió con su varita

-¡¿Qué?!, yo no hice nada-

-Anda Harry ven vamos a hablar- ella se marchó

El ojiverde volteo a ver al pequeño y éste le enseño la lengua _– ¡Ah! que le pasa a ese niño- _

**-o-0-**

-Haber Harry de ¿que quieres hablar?-

-Hermione te quería decir que no creo poder ir a la boda de tu prima-

-Ya me lo imaginaba, no te preocupes-

-Que bien que lo entendiste… _y yo pensando que me mataría-_

-Si Harry se que para ti siempre estoy en segundo plano…- el chico estaba por interrumpirla, pero era ahora o nunca para sacar todo lo que quería decir -… eso me pasa por aceptar este tipo de relación si se puede llamar así… me rehusó a seguir esperando a que quieras formalizar… no puedo continuar-

-Mione…-

-Harry… odio que me digas Mione… - en tono molesto -… si no tienes nada que decir no hables-

-Hermione estas enojada mejor hablamos cuando estés calmada-

-No, Harry por favor entiende el tipo de relación que llevábamos se terminó pero podemos seguir siendo amigos-

El chico estaba pasmado acababa de perder a Hermione, si era cierto que no quería que terminara pero no iba a rogarle, si ella quería que terminaran lo haría.

-Esta bien Hermione si eso es lo que quieres, entonces somos amigos nada más-

-Ok Harry… _pedazo de idiota –_

-Hermione nos vemos luego tengo que ir a unas misiones-

-Cuídate-

-Adiós- el chico abandonó rápidamente de la casa

Hermione estaba segura de que era la mejor decisión, esa relación no la iba a llevar a ningún lado, no era justo para ella esperar a que Harry cambiara de actitud.

**-o-0-**

Scorpius pasó un fin de semana de lo más divertido, Hermione lo llevó a varios lugares como al super muggle que fue toda una nueva experiencia, al parque para jugar con más niños, a la librería para escoger más cuentos y libros que necesitaba ella. También fue el asistente de cocina de la castaña, era un niño muy curioso…

El rubio reafirmó más su cariño por la castaña y su idea de que iba a ser una buena mamá.

Ellos llegaban de una de sus tantas salidas y en la calle del fraccionamiento se encontraron a Draco quien venía de su viaje. Scorpius al verlo fue hasta él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Papá te extrañé-

-Yo también hijo-

-Hola Malfoy-

-Hola Granger-

-Vamos a adentro, debo suponer que tienes hambre ¿cierto Malfoy?...-

-Si un poco-

-Ven te invitó a comer Scor y yo hicimos un pastel de chocolate-

-Me agrada la idea vamos- contestó Draco

Los tres entraron a la casa de Hermione, ya ubicados en el comedor comenzaron a comer, durante la comida Scor le comentó a su padre todo lo que había hecho en el fin de semana, Draco estuvo atento a todo lo dicho por su hijo puesto que lo narraba con una emoción que no pasaba desapercibida.

-Papá te voy a enseñar unos cuentos que me regaló Herms- el niño se retiró a buscar lo que quería mostrarle a su padre dejando solos a los adultos

-¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?-

-Bien Granger cerré un gran negocio-

-Que bueno Malfoy-

-y ¿Cómo se portó Scorpius?-

-Muy bien, es un niño encantador y le he tomado un gran cariño-

-si lo se, oye Granger ¿cómo quieres que te pague el favor?- haciendo un gesto seductor

-_Draco se ve tan atractivo, mmm que le pediré…¡ ya se!... _Me encantaría que Scorpius me acompañe a la boda de mi prima Charlotte-

-Esta bien pero ¿no te agradaría llevar a alguien más experimentado en el baile?-

-¿cómo quien?-

El rubio se paro de su lugar y estiró su mano hacia la chica en señal de que le concediera un baile…

-Como yo Granger- ella tomó su mano y se dejó arrastrar a un lugar despejado del comedor.

Sin soltar el agarre Draco la aproximó a su cuerpo, posando su otra su mano en la cintura de ella e hizo comenzar la música, era una melodía suave. Los dos se movían rítmicamente hipnotizados por la mirada del otro.

-Malfoy me sorprendes bailas muy bien-

-Te lo dije Granger-

-Me acabas de convencer, ¿quieres acompañarme a la boda?-

-Por supuesto Granger sería un honor, ¿cuando es la boda?-

-Es en quince días pero necesitamos estar dos días antes para el ensayo y esas cosas-

Su baile terminó cuando la melodía dejo de sonar, ellos se miraron por ultima vez antes de regresar a sentarse.

-Herms ¿a que boda dices que vamos a ir?- trató de averiguar el pequeño Scor

- ¿Estabas aquí hijo?- interrogó el rubio mayor

-Si desde hace ratito pero no quería interrumpirlos-

Hermione se sonrojo por la situación en que los había encontrado el niño.

-Scor a la boda de mi prima Charlotte-

-¡Genial iremos a una fiesta muggle!- exclamo el rubio menor

Desde ese día ocurrieron varias cosas antes de que se llegara la fecha de la boda, como por ejemplo la compra de los atuendos necesarios para tal celebración.

Hermione asistió a innumerables boutiques para hallar el vestido adecuado y deslumbrar a cierto rubio.

Mientras que los Malfoy fueron con un sastre para que les hiciera unos trajes muggles y no desentonar en la boda.

Todo estaba casi listo, los pendientes en la oficina Draco lo dejó encargados con Hamilton y Gibbs; Hermione por su parte pidió licencia para faltar unos días al ministerio de magia.

**-o-0-**

La fecha acordada para su salida con destino a la finca Granger llegó, al ser una familia muggle se irían en automóvil.

Draco y Scorpius colocaban sus maletas en la cajuela, la castaña al observarlos en la tarea se acercó a ellos.

-Hola-

-Hola Granger-

-hola Herms-

El rubio mayor como buen caballero cargó las maletas de ella y las ubicó al lado de las suyas.

Todos abordaron el coche y emprendieron el viaje, al paso de unas horas el paisaje iba cambiando siendo más frecuente visualizar arboles.

La finca Granger estaba frente a ellos, el lugar era una o varias hectáreas de vegetación, una casa grande y pintoresca, con un lago y muelle.

Las rejas de la entrada principal se abrieron dándoles el paso, estacionaron el coche.

-Hemos llegado- manifestó Hermione

-Que bueno ya me había cansado- dijo Scorpius

Bajaron del coche y se aproximaron a la puerta, la chica tocó el timbre.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer avanzada en edad, no tan alta pero tampoco bajita, su cabello blanquecino corto y rizado, unas gafas sobre sus ojos marrón adornaban su rostro.

-Hola Abuela Elora-

-Hola hija…- miró a los acompañantes de su nieta y gritó hacia adentro de la casa -… ¡Anthony tu hija llego!, ¿Desde cuando esta casada con un rubio muy guapo y tienen un hijo?-

Continuará…

* * *

ya saben dejen dudas/comentarios y/o lo que se les ocurra


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola disculpen la tardanza, pero les prometo que la espera habrá valido la pena **

**gracias a todo por sus comentarios y por leer la historia**

**gracias a mi editora en jefe y a la señora de Leto **

**pd: recuerden que es clasificación M **

* * *

**El pequeño hurón**

By LaChicaRiddle

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (solo hay unos pocos inventados por mí)

_Acotaciones: las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas _

_**Capitulo 5 La familia Granger **_

-Hola Abuela Elora-

-Hola hija…- miró a los acompañantes de su nieta y gritó hacia adentro de la casa -… ¡Anthony, tu hija llegó!, ¿Desde cuando está casada con un rubio muy guapo y tienen un hijo?- la señora volteó a ver de nuevo a los recién llegados.

-Abuela, él no es mi esposo- trató de aclarar la chica

- ¿No, hija? Bueno, es una lastima…- mirando a Draco de pies a cabeza haciéndolo sonrojarse -… porque se ve que es un encanto-

-Em… muchas gracias señora…- le tendió la mano -… soy Draco Malfoy y él…- señalando al pequeño -… es mi hijo Scorpius-

- Un gusto, joven… pero pasen, están en su casa…- dijo la abuela conduciéndolos a la sala.

Llegaron a una habitación, un lugar con una tenue iluminación, paredes blancas y detalles en rojo, un gran ventanal mostraba parte del lago; la decoración era algo antigua pero la hacía verse acogedora.

-Tomen asiento en lo que aviso a los demás de su llegada.

-Gracias abuela.

La mujer salió de la sala topándose con su hijo Anthony, el padre de Hermione, un hombre alto y esbelto, castaño como su hija y de ojos color miel.

-Hija, que bueno que llegaste- extendiendo los brazos para abrazar a su retoño como suele decirle, ella lo abrazó.

-Papá, te extrañé.

La pequeña vocecita de Scorpius hizo su aparición – señor ¿usted es el padre de Herms?-

-Sí jovencito, y ¿tú eres?- contestó el hombre

-Soy Scorpius Malfoy y soy amigo de Herms, él…- apuntando con el dedo a Draco -… es mi padre-

El señor Anthony Granger hasta ahora no se había percatado de una rubia presencia, cuando lo divisó lo hizo desdeñosamente.

_-¿Quién será el tipo que viene con mi retoñito?- _

Hermione conocía a su padre y se imaginaba lo que pasaba por su mente – papá él es…- fue frenada por el chico

-Draco Malfoy…- tendiéndole la mano -… un placer- el Sr. Granger le estrechó la mano.

El ambiente estaba tenso; Scorpius como todo niño su curiosidad le ganó, acercándose a la ventana, a través de la cual observaba parte de la finca.

-¡Wow!, señor Granger su casa es muy bonita, ¿podría enseñármela? Por favor- pidió el pequeño

-Claro jovencito, ven vamos…- indicándole la salida y antes de retirarse le informó a su hija que la demás familia se encontraba en la piscina.

-Granger, creo que no le agrado a tu padre-

-mi padre es así de serio, no te preocupes… - lo cogió del brazo -… anda, vamos a la piscina-

-pero no tengo mi traje de baño puesto- expresó inocentemente el rubio

Ella solo rodó los ojos y tiró de él para que comenzaran a caminar. En su andar se toparon con la tía Elise, una mujer muy parecida a su hermano Anthony, solo que más chaparra.

-Hermione, hija. ¿Cómo estas?- saludó la tía

-Hola tía, muy bien y ¿tú?-

La mujer observó detenidamente al hombre junto a su sobrina – bien hija, pero veo que vienes bien acompañada-

-Draco Malfoy, señora- se presentó el chico

-Dime tía Elise, al fin somos de la familia-

¡Por Merlín!, las mujeres de la familia Granger saben apreciar la guapura del rubio con los ojos más hermosos que hemos imaginado.

- Ahora les asignaré su habitación para que se pongan cómodos antes de la cena- dijo Elise

-¿Una sola habitación?- preguntó alarmada Hermione

-Hermione hija, supongo que ustedes duermen juntos…- la castaña no podía estar más apenada -… yo entiendo, son otros tiempos, no hay nada de que apenarse. Muchas parejas lo hacen antes de casarse, como yo con mi Jhonny.

La chica no sabía de que estar más avergonzada, si de pensar en dormir con Draco o en conocer la vida romántica de su tía. Alejó cualquier pensamiento y buscó explicar su amistad con el rubio.

-Tía, él no…- fue detenida por Scorpius quien llegaba corriendo

-Herms, Herms…- muy entusiasmado -… ¿puedo ir a nadar?- el niño vio a la mujer – perdón señora, soy Scorpius Malfoy-

-Hola muchachito, soy tía Elise…- enfocándose a los adultos -… ya veo hijos, creo que es mejor que se acomoden en la casa de visitas, para que pasen tiempo con el niño y ustedes puedan disfrutar-

-tía, no queremos incomodar- la chica buscaba zafarse de tal lío

-Hermione, no discutas con tu tía y vamos por las maletas- manifestó Draco

-Vayan hija, ya tendrán tiempo para saludar a los demás en la cena-

**-o-0-**

Los Malfoy y Hermione fueron conducidos a la casa de visitas, era pequeña pero contaba con lo necesario. Dos recamaras: una de ellas ubicada a la izquierda con dos camas individuales; la de la derecha tenía una cama King size, terraza con vista al lago y muelle. Una pequeña cocineta con una barra que dividía la acogedora sala con una chimenea.

La castaña les indicó a los chicos cual sería su habitación, obviamente ella dormiría sola en el cuarto de la derecha. Todos acomodaban sus cosas en los muebles destinados para eso cuando tocaron a la puerta, Scorpius se adelantó a los adultos y atendió el llamado. Era una mujer muy parecida a Hermione solo que unos años más y su cabellera corta con algunas canas.

-Hola, soy Scorpius. ¿Y usted?-

-Hola, soy Judith y busco a Hermione-

El rubio y la castaña llegaron unos minutos después para averiguar quien era.

-Hola madre- saludó Hermione

-Hija, que bueno que llegaste, por un momento pensé que no vendrías-

-Herms, tu mamá es muy bonita- expresó Scor

-Vaya, que galante eres jovencito, siéntete como en tu casa, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirla - dijo Judith mirando al pequeño para después posar su vista en Draco.

-Draco Malfoy, un gusto señora-

-Hola hijo, un placer - volviéndose a su hija – Hermione, relájense un momento y los espero en un par de horas para cenar-

La mujer abandonó la casa de visitas.

-¡Vaya! Todos han sido muy atentos con Scorpius- manifestó el rubio mayor

-Sí, mis padres tienen una gran debilidad por los niños… _se que les encantaría tener nietos… _terminemos de acomodar para ir a cenar-

**-o-0-**

La cena de ensayo tenía lugar en el amplio salón de la finca, varias mesas fueron dispuestas; las personas presentes reían, tomaban y pocas fumaban animadamente.

Dos rubios y una castaña llegaron vestidos para la ocasión…

-Granger ¿por qué se hace una cena de ensayo?- cuestionó Draco

-Bueno, porque… no lo sé Malfoy, todas las familias son raras-

Los tres caminaron hasta ubicarse en una de las mesa junto a los padres de la chica.

Una mujer rechoncha, con el cabello rubio evidentemente teñido se acercó a los Malfoy-Granger.

-Vaya, vaya Hermione, hasta que te conocemos un novio, pensamos que te ibas a quedar solterona-

-Tía Ella, tú siempre tan encantadora… _no sé que es peor si tú o Umbridge_ - contestó sarcásticamente la castaña, esa mujer sabía como incomodarla.

Un hombre robusto y con poco cabello castaño tomó del brazo a la tía Ella – Mujer, ya basta. Deja en paz a Hermione- dirigiéndose a la chica – disculpa a mi esposa, no sabe lo que dice. Ha tomado demasiado-

-No te preocupes tío Ray-

Los esposos se retiraron

-Malfoy, disculpa este numerito- dijo Hermione

-No te preocupes Granger… pero ¿es cierto que no traes a tus novios?-

-Malfoy, no voy a discutir eso contigo-

-Oh, está bien-

La cena dio inicio y todo transcurría sin ningún contratiempo. Varios platillos después Scorpius pidió ir a jugar…

-Herms, ¿puedo jugar con esos niños?-

-claro cariño, vamos, te llevo con ellos-

La castaña y el pequeño llegaron hasta donde estaban los niños, eran los sobrinos de ella; Alfred Jr. De unos seis años y los gemelos Nicole y Nicholas de unos 8 años aproximadamente. Los presentó y como todos los niños comenzaron a jugar como si fueran grandes amigos, a pesar de conocerse apenas unos minutos.

Hermione nuevamente estaba sentada al lado de Draco y comenzaron a hablar de tonterías. Por ejemplo, del tonto peluquín del tío August, que además, era regañado por su esposa, la tía Christie debido a su voraz apetito. Si bien, la familia de la castaña era numerosa, no se salvaba de las excentricidades y diversas personalidades.

Sus primos Jimm y Kristy trataban de hacer que su hijo Alfred Jr. dejara de correr por todos lados, eran unos padres que no podían controlar la conducta de su pequeño.

Mientras que sus primos menos favoritos: Jenna y Liam eran unos pretenciosos, siempre creyendo y aparentando ser la familia perfecta. Saturaban a sus gemelos Nicole y Nicholas de todas las clases habidas y por haber, desde música hasta matemáticas.

Por último, estaban los novios, su prima Charlotte y su futuro esposo, Andrew, quienes derramaban miel por todos lados. Llamándose terroncito, osito, bebe, corazoncito y otras palabras empalagosas; pero eso sí, se notaba que estaban muy enamorados.

-Granger, tu familia es… ¿cómo decirlo…?-

-¿peculiar?, ¿rara?-

-que conste que tu lo dijiste-

-Lo sé Malfoy, espero que toda esta bobería de la boda termine pronto-

-Vaya, ¿te quieres deshacer de mi tan pronto?-

-Para nada. Simplemente creo que tanta celebración es patética-

-entonces ¿jamás te vas a casar?-

-Claro que sí, cuando encuentre al hombre indicado, pero en una ceremonia más sencilla con personas que realmente me aprecien- declaró Hermione

La celebración llegó a su fin con un brindis por parte de los futuros esposos. Los presentes regresaban a sus habitaciones puesto que al día siguiente serían los últimos preparativos para la boda.

La castaña se despedía de sus padres al otro extremo del salón. Mientras tanto, Draco cargaba a Scor, quién estaba prácticamente dormido.

El abuelo Alfred, un señor entrado en años abordó al rubio –Joven, permítame unas palabras-

-claro señor, dígame-

-mi nieta Hermione, que además de belleza e inteligencia posee un corazón de oro…-

-señor estoy consciente de eso…-

-déjame terminar, recuerda que ningún hombre que no lo de todo no merece el amor de una mujer-

Hermione llegó hasta ellos y se despidió de su abuelo de un beso en la mejilla.

-Descansen y hasta mañana- dijo el anciano

**-o-0-**

Al día siguiente solo dos personas se encontraban despiertas en la casa de huéspedes.

La chica estaba bebiendo un baso de leche en la cocina cuando alguien la saludo…

-Hola Herms, buenos días-

-Hola Scor, y ¿tu padre?-

-Aun esta dormido…- se escuchó un ruido proveniente del estomago de Scorpius – …¡ups! creo que ya tengo hambre-

La castaña sonrió ante la espontaneidad del niño - ¿Crees que a tu padre le importe si nos adelantamos a desayunar?- el rubio menor negó con la cabeza

Hermione y Scorpius le dejaron una nota a Draco explicándole que se habían adelantado a desayunar y que lo esperaban allá.

**-o-0-**

En la finca ya se encontraban desayunando los abuelos, los padres de Hermione y sus demás tíos con sus respectivas parejas. Los recién llegados se sentaron a disfrutar de sus alimentos.

-Oye Hermione, ¿y tu esposo el rubio?- indagó curiosa la abuela Elora

-Abuela, ya te dije que no es mi esposo- contestó Hermione con tono enfadoso

Antes de que se convirtiera en una discusión porque la anciana podía ser muy entrometida, Anthony habló – Hija no te desgastes con tu abuela, sabes que al rato se le va a olvidar, tómalo con calma-

Elora que rondaba los ochenta años, olvidaba ciertas cosas pero a veces se valía de esto para sus alcahueterías, no era su intensión ser en ocasiones molesta, simplemente era su forma de ser.

Se concentraron de nuevo en sus alimentos en el momento en que un guapo rubio se les unía.

-Buenos días- saludaba educadamente Draco

-Buenos días- dijeron todos los presentes

La plática en el almuerzo era amena y con una que otra pregunta para Draco Malfoy por parte de los Granger.

-Díganos Jovencito, ¿a qué se dedica?- interrogó el abuelo Alfred-

-Trabajo en publicidad ma…- calló antes de cometer una imprudencia, pues estaban frente a unos muggles.

Ahora fue el turno del padre de la castaña –¿Eres divorciado?-

-No señor, soy viudo. Mi esposa falleció hace un año-

-Solo somos mi papá y yo, mis abuelos y mi mamá Astoria están en el cielo- dijo Scorpius triste

-Disculpa, lo siento mucho- se excusó Anthony ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su hija quien se acercaba a reconfortar al pequeño.

- Y ¿cómo se conocieron?- dijo Judith buscando aminorar el mal momento que su esposo causó, a pesar de conocer el mundo mágico su hija jamás les habló de Malfoy.

-Bueno… nos conocemos desde el colegio pero después perdimos contacto y nos rencontramos hace apenas unos meses…- el rubio mayor fue detenido por su hijo

-Sí, Herms es nuestra vecina y mi amiga…- mencionó contento Scor -… una vez fuimos al cine y también me cuidó varios días…- abrazó a la chica y ella le devolvió el gesto -… la quiero muchísimo-

-Wow, es importante que se lleven bien…- expresó la tía Elise a la castaña y el pequeño rubio -… para el beneficio de su relación- enfocándose en Hermione y Draco, ninguno de los dos hizo la aclaración de que no eran pareja…

_-Si Granger no explica que no somos nada no tengo porque hacerlo yo o ¿si?...no Draco porque sino te echaran de la casa de visitas, no habría motivos para que la compartan – _

_-¿Por qué no dices que Draco irresistible Malfoy no es tu novio Hermione?...Mmm buena pregunta, tal vez porque por un momento quiero dejar de ser su cotilla… si tú lo dices- _

-Hija, deberían ir a visitar el poblado que esta aquí cerca- sugirió la mamá de la chica

-sí madre, tienes razón-

-Señora ¿puedo quedarme?...- preguntó Scorpius con voz dulce hacia Judith -…me gustaría meterme a la piscina-

-¡Scorpius Malfoy!, que modales son esos- lo reprendió Draco

-No te preocupes Draco, para nosotros no es ninguna molestia, vayan ustedes y diviértanse- declaró la señora Judith Granger

El rubio mayor reflexionó sobre la conducta de su hijo, porque ¿que niño en su sano juicio rechaza la oportunidad de una salida de esparcimiento?... su hijo y sus ideas de ayudarlo con Hermione, sin duda era un pequeño muy inteligente y astuto a pesar de su corta edad.

**-o-0-**

Gracias a Scorpius, Draco y Hermione pasaron casi todo el día recorriendo la pequeña ciudad a orillas de la finca.

Ella le mostraba los lugares más importantes y más bonitos, como un puente sobre un riachuelo, desde este sitio se podía ver gran parte del lugar.

-Granger, ¿te han mencionado que eres una excelente guía turística?- dijo sarcásticamente el rubio

- por supuesto Malfoy- los dos comenzaron a reír

-te ves muy atractiva cuando sonríes Granger-

-gracias, tu tampoco te ves nada mal- dijo divertida.

-Hoy es mi día de suerte, Hermione Granger me hizo un cumplido- alardeó Draco.

Pasearon y disfrutaron de su mutua compañía, se dieron cuenta de varios gustos que tenían en común. Uno de ellos: su fascinación por los libros. Se detuvieron por más de una hora en una librería, mientras que cuando pasaban frente a una rustica galería no perdieron oportunidad para entrar en ella y disfrutar de las pinturas y fotografías.

Hermione se quedó pensando a cerca de Malfoy, su presencia le era muy grata, se divertía con sus ocurrencias. Además se sentía bastante atraída por él, sus ojos le encantaban. La barba, la gran debilidad de la chica, todo en él le gustaba, pero estaba convencida de que solo era atracción. Su mente aún estaba confundida, pues hace apenas algunas semanas le pedía a Harry una relación seria; se cuestionaba si aun quería al ojiverde o simplemente confundió todo con costumbre y pasión. Si su temor por no encontrar a la persona indicada la orilló a creer que debía dar ese paso con Potter. Porque con Draco todo era diferente, a pesar de no tener ningún contacto físico mas allá de un beso en la mejilla, estaba más a gusto, cómoda y feliz…

-Granger, ¿en que tanto piensas?-

-En nada Malfoy, sigamos porque ya es algo tarde-

-Ok, pues vámonos ya-

**-o-0-**

Después de un rato los chicos regresaron a la finca buscando a Scorpius.

-Disculpe señora, ¿ha visto a mi hijo?- preguntó Draco a la abuela Elora

-sí muchacho, su hijo fue con mi Alfred, Anthony a pescar al lago.-

-¡¿al lago?!...- dijo alarmada Hermione -… siempre que van allá se tardan mucho y Scorpius debe alimentarse-

-No te preocupes hijita, llevan un pequeño refrigerio… ahora vamos para que coman ustedes, ellos llegarán en cualquier momento-

Ya habían transcurrido algunas horas y ninguna señal del trío que fue de pesca. La castaña comenzaba a impacientarse debido a que podía vislumbrarse que una gran tormenta se acercaba.

-Hermione cálmate, no han de tardar- mencionó Draco

Ella le tenía un cariño muy especial al pequeño rubio y se preocupaba por él, no es que desconfiara de su padre y abuelo… Sí, estaba angustiada, ellos eran como niños.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, Hermione estaba muy intranquila hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos hombres y un pequeño empapados hasta los huesos y llenos de barro.

-Scor cariño, mira como vienes…- Hermione se acercó hasta él y miró con recriminación a los "adultos" -… ¿cómo se les ocurrió llevárselo?-

-Hija, no pasó nada. Ya estamos aquí- dijo Anthony

-Ahora todos a darse una buena ducha, no queremos que se resfríen- enunció la castaña quien tomaba de la mano al pequeño para llevárselo a su casa de huéspedes para que se diera un buen baño.

**-o-0-**

Scorpius se encontraba impecable comiendo lo que le preparó Hermione.

-Anda Scor come-

-Si Herms, ¿estas enojada?-

- No cariño, solo me preocupo por ti-

-Ya Granger, no seas tan preocupona y deja que Scorpius nos cuente que hizo en nuestra ausencia-

El pequeño les contó que nadó en la alberca con Alfred Jr. Porque a Nicole y Nicholas no los dejaron sus padres. También que el abuelo Alfred le enseñó sus fotos de cuando se va de pesca y amablemente le pidió que lo enseñara a pescar algún día. El anciano se entusiasmo tanto con la idea que le ofreció comenzar la instrucción en ese momento, al dirigirse al lago se encontraron con Anthony quien no dudo en unírseles. Ya que estaban ahí los adultos le enseñaron lo básico de ese hobby por lo que pasaron varias horas hasta que el pequeño logró que picaran el anzuelo. Al ver que una tormenta venía dieron por terminada la práctica y se dirigieron al muelle, caminaron a prisa, Anthony no se dio cuenta y resbaló en el fango ensuciándose todo causando la risa en sus acompañantes, a lo que el señor respondió aventándoles lodo comenzando una batalla entre los tres.

-Scorpius eso no se hace- le recriminó Draco

-Relájate Malfoy, desgraciadamente mi padre y abuelo tienen comportamientos infantiles, así que te aseguro que se divirtieron igual o más que Scor-

Terminando esta charla el pequeño propuso ver una película que Alfred Jr. le prestó, una de un joven que se convertía en oso el cual debía aprender una lección de vida y lo hacía gracias a la ayuda de un pequeño osito.

Los tres se acomodaron en la sala, Scorpius quedo en medio de los adultos. La película transcurría, el más atento era el niño mientras que la castaña y el rubio mayor comenzaban a adormilarse. Al termino del filme Hermione se había quedado dormida al igual que Draco, ella estaba recargada ligeramente en el niño quien se levantó de su lugar haciendo que ésta se acomodara al lado de su padre. Scor optó por cubrirlos con una frazada e irse a dormir a su cuarto.

Entrada la madrugada Draco se despertó pues sentía un fuerte dolor en el cuello, se percató que no estaba en su habitación y que un cuerpo se aferraba a él, era Hermione. Tenía dos alternativas, la despertaba para que cada uno se fuera a descansar a sus cuartos o quedarse allí, esta ultima opción era algo egoísta pero tal vez sería de las pocas ocasiones que la tendría así. Su decisión estaba tomada, se acomodó para seguir disfrutando del momento.

La castaña también había despertado y se debatía por lo mismo que el chico, al igual que Malfoy eligió seguir durmiendo y tenerlo a él como almohada.

Las horas transcurrieron y un nuevo día llegó.

Scorpius estaba sentado en la barra que dividía la cocina de la sala, comiendo cereal con leche, al tratar de encender el televisor despertó a los adultos.

-Perdón no quería despertarlos, solo quería ver la tele- dijo el niño

-No te preocupes- habló Hermione sin salir de su cómoda posición al lado de Draco

-¿Van a desayunar ó a seguir durmiendo?, ya pasó Judith a decir que nos apuráramos porque la boda empieza en unas horas-

La chica miró el reloj que estaba en la sala, eran las once de la mañana. Se reprendió por haber dormido tanto…

_-¿cómo dormiste tanto tiempo?... sabes que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de la ceremonia… lo se pero estaba tan a gusto con mi rubia almohada… pues anda apúrate para que lo sorprendas esta tarde… si eso haré- _

Ella se levantó para unirse a desayunar con el pequeño.

-Vamos Malfoy, que hoy será un día muy atareado-

-Granger… ya voy, además faltan muchas horas- levantándose del sofá

-Lo olvidaba…- con sarcasmo -…tu no tienes que maquillarte, peinarte y demás cosas-

-pues no, a mi me gusta ir al natural…- sonriendo divertido haciendo que todos rieran -… Granger no creo que necesites hacerte tantas cosas, eres guapa así sin nada- provocando un ligero sonrojo en la chica.

Después de alimentarse Hermione fue a ducharse, pasado unos minutos salió llevando consigo una pequeña maleta y un porta traje donde iba su vestido.

-Chicos los veo al rato, iré a arreglarme con la tía Elise- se despidió la castaña de los Malfoy.

-Si- contestaron ellos

**-o-0-**

-Hoy tienes que brillar más si quieres dejar sin habla al rubio- exclamó la tía Elise a Hermione

La tía Elise siempre ha sido una gran estilista, por lo que la castaña no dudo en pedirle ayuda para lucir radiante.

-listo has quedado muy guapa-

-¡Wow!, hijita tu marido va a quedar anonadado- manifestó la abuela Elora que acababa de llegar.

-Abuela…- la chica se tomó el puente nasal, estaba molesta -… que no es mi esposo, por duodécima vez…-

-Bueno hijita entonces te daré unos cuantos consejos que mi madre me dijo y que han pasado de generación en generación, veras que después de que los emplees ese rubio caerá rendido a tus pies…-

-y si lo usas adecuadamente en unos días tendrás un bonito anillo en tu dedo- completó la tía Elora

Hermione no cabía de la impresión pero pondría atención, tal vez no fueran tan descabellados sus consejos, además era su abuela ¿que cosas podría decir?...

-primero que nada Hermione recuerda que estomago contento relación duradera… segundo en ti debe encontrar a una compañera que lo escuche y comprenda… tercero muéstrate sexy y muy segura de ti misma, esto te va a hacer irresistible… por último ten muy presente que la pasión puede ahogarse con la rutina- expuso la abuela sabiamente

La chica tenía la mandíbula desencajada, su abuela… era todo un caso.

-Em…Gracias abuela-

**-o-0-**

-Estamos listo hijo, ¿qué tal me veo?- demandó saber Draco quien vestía un traje color beige de dos botones, una camisa blanca que hacía juego con una corbata azul y un calzado café. Desde cualquier punto de vista femenino, él estaba muy guapo.

-Te ves bien padre… de seguro Hermione opinaría lo mismo- trató de alentarlo Scorpius, el pequeño portaba un pantalón gris obscuro, una camisa a rayas azul claro, un corbatín en un tono de azul más fuerte y por ultimo lo que le daba un encanto a su atuendo eran unos tirantes.

-ok gracias Scor, vámonos-

-Si padre, pero antes ten esto…- le facilitó un corsage (ramillete que consta de una pulsera decorada con flores naturales o artificiales, típico de las películas americanas), el rubio mayor lo tomó.

-Scor, ¿qué es esto?-

-Son sus flores favoritas de Herms, jazmines blancos; tu solo entrégaselas-

-Gracias hijo… _¿cómo las habrá conseguido?-_

Los invitados llegaban y ocupaban sus lugares en las sillas dispuestas para la ceremonia.

Draco y Scorpius esperaban a que Hermione llegara y ahí estaba ella con un vestido azul rey con escote en v y algunas aplicaciones en plata, que se adhería ligeramente a su anatomía, el largo de esta prenda era una palma por arriba de la rodilla. Su cabello ondulado y semirecogido, el maquillaje era discreto pero ayudaba a resaltar su belleza natural. En este caso ella lucía bastante bien para deleite de los caballeros y envidia de varias mujeres.

La castaña se acercó hasta los Malfoy –Hola chicos, se ven muy guapos-

-Gracias Herms, tú estas muy bonita- declaró el pequeño dándole un codazo a su padre para que reaccionara.

-… si estas muy guapa…- Draco le ofreció el corsage -… un pequeño detalle-

-Wow, son mis flores favoritas muchas gracias- la chica colocó el obsequio en su muñeca

Draco le ofreció su brazo para que caminaran juntos y se ubicaran en sus localidades antes de que diera comienzo la boda.

La ceremonia fue aburrida, ni se diga de los votos matrimoniales que estaban llenos de miel y cursilerías:

"Bomboncito llegaste a mi vida de la forma menos esperada y quiero que permanezcas en ella por siempre, más allá de la muerte juntos estaremos"

"Osito, tu eres mi sol de cada día e iluminas mi vida con tu sola presencia"

Al fin había terminado y ahora se disponían a disfrutar de la comida, baile y bebida sin olvidar el delicioso pastel.

En algún momento de la fiesta Hermione se levanto y fue a saludar a unos familiares a los cuales no veía desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando se disponía a regresar al lado de los rubios fue interceptada por un muchacho castaño que no estaba nada mal.

-Padre, ¿Quién ese tipo que esta con Herms?- dijo Scorpius quien se percató del hecho

-¿Dónde?- interrogó molesto el rubio mayor buscando a la chica, el niño le señaló el lugar correcto.

La castaña no lograba zafarse de la platica con Alexander uno de los amigos del novio, sintió el peso de una mirada lo cual hizo que volteara instintivamente encontrándose con Draco, éste reflejaba enojo y molestia.

-Padre eres un lento- expresó Scorpius quien salió corriendo hasta llegar a la chica y la abrazo, el adulto se sorprendió por las palabras de su hijo.

-Hola Scor- saludo Hermione

-¿Por qué no bailas con papá?...- dijo el pequeño con voz dulce -…esta allá…- señalándolo -… solito-

La chica volteo a ver a Draco quien ya no estaba tan solo pues una mujer joven y rubia platicaba con él.

_-¿quién es esa?- _pensó irritaday no tardó en dirigirse hasta ellos dejando con la palabra en la boca a Alexander

-Bueno ahora tú retírate y no te acerques a mi mamá o mi padre va a hacer que te quedes chimuelo- expresó enfadado Scorpius al adulto quien no tuvo otra opción que irse.

Una de las damas de honor de la novia: Helen, se acercó a Draco.

-Hola guapo, ¿Quieres bailar?-

-le agradezco su ofrecimiento pero vengo acompañado por una hermosa dama que no tarda en regresar- dijo el chico

-Anda solo serán unos minutos- insistía la rubia

-Ya te dijo que no Helen…- interrumpió Hermione -…_rubia oxigenada_… él viene conmigo…- la castaña jaló del brazo a Draco -… vamos a bailar- ambos de dirigieron a la pista de baile dejando atónita a la rubia oxigenada, digo a Helen.

-Granger, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Ya la hiciste Malfoy-

-Bueno ¿puedo preguntar algo?-

-Adelante-

-¿te molestó que alguien más halla querido comprobar mis dotes de bailarín?- indagó curioso Draco

-Por supuesto tu vienes conmigo…- esas palabras salieron de su boca sin razonarlas, cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde y trato de componerlo -… para bailar conmigo por eso te invité-

-Oh, y yo que pensé que era por mi encanto- fingiendo decepción

-Esta bien, admito que tienes cierto encanto- dijo Hermione haciendo que el chico sonriera

-lo sabía-

Bailaron varios ritmos desde los más calmados y otros con más sabor. Hermione pudo comprobar que Draco era un gran bailarín en todos los ritmos.

-Malfoy, estoy exhausta descansemos un poco-

-Lo que tu digas-

En vez de ir a su mesa comenzaron a andar sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se toparon con el muelle, el lugar apenas se iluminaba; tomaron asiento a la orilla de éste. Sus manos estaban separadas por escasos centímetros, sus miradas se cruzaron…

_-Se ve tan hermosa… vamos Draco bésala- _

_-Hermione aprovecha el momento… se que te mueres por probar sus labios… pero.. ya después le hechas la culpa al alcohol- _

La poca distancia que los separaba se acortó, era como si fueran atraídos magnéticamente, sus labios se fundieron en un cálido beso.

_-¡Wow! esto es mejor de lo que imaginaba-_ pensaron ambos

Se separaron y ambos se miraron nerviosamente, si no fuera por la poca iluminación podrían ver sus mejillas encendidas. Hasta que la chica esbozó una sonrisa o eso fue lo que Draco quiso ver haciendo que se relajara.

-lo siento, creo que bebí demasiado- se excusó la castaña

-Granger me ofendes, ¿Quiere decir que solo bajo los efectos del alcohol me besarías?- haciéndose el ofendido

-no bueno… es que…- Hermione se puso nerviosa -… yo solo…-

El chico no la dejo terminar la frase porque sus labios de apoderaban de los de la chica. Ella fue la que buscó profundizar el beso tomándolo de la nuca por lo que él la abrazó. Así pasaron algunos minutos hasta que ella rompió el contacto pues le faltaba el aire .

-¡Bendito alcohol!- gritó Draco ganándose un codazo por parte de la castaña

-El no lo hizo todo, solo me dio una ayudadita- dijo Hermione

-entonces, ¿ya pensabas en besarme?- con una mueca seductora

-¡cállate Malfoy!- ahora fue ella quien se abalanzó sobre los labios del chico.

Una infinidad de emociones se apoderaba de cada uno, era una mezcla de cariño, pasión, amor y deseo. Sus cuerpos podían sentir el calor del otro.

-Granger, espera-

-¿Ahora que Malfoy?-

-Creo que debemos regresar a la fiesta-

-A la mierda con la boda-

-quien te viera, tratándote de aprovechar de mí- ella rodo los ojos

-creo que tienes razón Malfoy, ya nos ausentamos mucho-

Emprendieron el camino de regreso a la fiesta donde los invitados aun seguían divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

La madre de la chica los detuvo –los estaba buscando, ¿dónde andaban?...- la castaña y el rubio se miraron nerviosos -…mejor no me digan… Scor se fue a dormir con Alfred Jr.-

-no queremos molestar voy por él- dijo Draco

-no te preocupes hijo, esos niños a pensar de estar medio dormidos querían seguir jugando así que los hice ir a la habitación… solo les avisaba para que no se preocupen-

-Gracias madre-

**-o-0-**

Después de la fiesta los chicos estaban agotados y con frio pues eran aproximadamente las 2 am, así que regresaron a su casa de huéspedes. Al llegar Hermione se quitó las zapatillas, ya no las aguantaba más y buscó asiento en el cómodo sofá de la sala. Draco por su parte se deshizo de la corbata, los zapatos y se acomodó al lado de la chica.

Él encendió la chimenea con su varita y la guardó en el pantalón.

-Creo que tienes frío Malfoy…- le ofreció el saco que caballerosamente le había cedido el rubio en algún momento de la noche–

-Un poco pero no te preocupes puedes conservarlo-

Una tensión en el ambiente era evidente, debían alejarse el uno del otro sino eso podía a terminar mal.

Draco quería alejarse pues no quería perder todo lo que había ganado ese día…

_-Va a pensar que soy un aprovechado- _

Mientras que Hermione se debatía si era el momento indicado para volver a involucrarse con alguien más.

_-Por Merlín… ¿Qué hago?... –_

Algo era seguro, ambos se sentían fuertemente atraídos, luego de besarse este hecho era más que evidente.

Ninguno de los dos se movía de su sitio, estaban aun abstraídos en sus pensamientos… esperaban una señal que les indicara que hacer.

-Granger, ¿ya no estas bajo los efectos del alcohol?- él rompió el silencio

-¿Por qué preguntas Malfoy?- preguntó extrañada la castaña

_-Que pase lo que tenga que pasar… _porque quiero que estés bien consciente de esto-

Draco se acercó y la besó, aprisionando sus labios y su cuerpo, ella no respondió haciendo que el chico se alejara contrariado.

-Yo lo siento…- trató de disculparse el rubio – _que estúpido impulsivo-_

-Malfoy, sinceramente…- él esperaba escuchar lo peor -… nunca estuve bajos los efectos de la bebida- declaró Hermione con una sonrisa cautivadora

El rubio estaba asombrado por la confesión – ¡¿No?!, me engañaste y te aprovechaste de mi…-

-Tómalo como quieras…- ahora fue ella quien lo besó

A la mierda todo el mundo y todo lo demás, Hermione percibía que él la deseaba tanto con ella a él. Disfrutaría del momento, ya después vería las consecuencias a lo que iba a hacer, no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el rubio bajo sus labios.

Esa era la señal que Draco esperaba, no tardo en responder al beso y comenzar a llenar a la chica de caricias. Todo el mundo podía irse al mismísimo infierno, su atención y dedicación en ese momento estaban dirigidas a ella, no existía nada más.

La castaña percibía las manos del rubio recorriendo su cuerpo, las sensaciones provocadas aumentaban su ritmo cardiaco y su temperatura, no solo era deseo era algo más pero difícil de definirlo y reconocerlo en esos momentos.

Él estaba extasiado, ver que la chica respondía ante su contacto y que de igual manera comenzaba a llenarlo de caricias.

La ropa les estorbaba, sus cuerpos pedían a gritos un contacto más intimo… El rubio la alzó entre sus brazos…

-Espera Draco- pidió ella quien buscó la varita del chico e hizo desaparecer el sofá y todo lo que pudiera estorbar, abriendo paso a una cama a nivel del suelo, por último apago las luces dejando que el fuego de la chimenea iluminara sus cuerpos.

Él la depositó delicadamente y se recostó a su lado apreciando su belleza a la luz de las llamas. Acarició su mejilla y unió de nuevo sus labios apresándola bajo su anatomía. No existía prisa alguna quería disfrutar y que sus sentidos se saciaran de ella; besos, caricias y miradas.

Hermione estaba fascinada en esos ojos grises que la transportaban a otro lado, la ternura y pasión que le imprimía el chico a cada movimiento le hacia perder la cordura. Ella le quitó la camisa, necesitaba palpar y admirar su torso, prodigarlo de las mismas descargas nerviosas.

Draco experimentó una extraña sensación recorrer su espina dorsal, no requería más que a ella. Poco a poco fue ayudando a la castaña a despojarse de su vestido quedando ante él en ropa interior. Sus ojos la recorrieron por completo acompañándose de sus labios, cada milímetro de la piel de la chica era cubierto por un mimo.

Ella se encontraba maravillada, detuvo al rubio y lo atrajo a si misma para besarlo, entre tanto sus manos viajaban al cinturón del chico para librarlo de esa prenda. Al dejarlo en calzoncillos se tendió sobre él y fue su turno de valerse de sus sentidos para explorar su cuerpo.

Sus emociones y sensaciones estaban a tope, no podían contenerse más…

Draco la sujetó de la cintura ubicándola debajo de él nuevamente y le quitó el sostén liberando sus senos en los cuales deposito un tierno beso para posteriormente conducirse a su boca.

Las ultimas ropas desaparecieron dejando piel con piel, este roce hizo evidente su excitación haciendo que un suspiro se apoderara de ellos.

Se miraron a los ojos y comprendieron que el momento había llegado, el rubio se adentro en ella sin perder el contacto visual y varios puntos nerviosos se activaron. El tiempo y espacio se congelaron, solo existían ellos. Los movimientos se hicieron rítmicos provocando el enloquecimiento de todas sus terminales nerviosas hasta que un espasmo se apodero de ellos, cada uno disfruto de esa culminación y de la expresión reflejada por el otro.

Recobrándose de esas emociones y sensaciones él salió de ella y se recostó abrazándola, se encontraba feliz, esta expresión se quedaba corta para describirlo.

Ella posó un beso en el pecho del chico y recostó su cabeza sobre él. No lograba precisar las palabras para dar un significado a todo lo que experimentó.

-Hermione… yo…- pronunció el chico

-No digas nada Draco-

Los amantes se deleitaron y saciaron toda la madrugada hasta que el agotamiento y el sueño los venció.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana indicando un nuevo día, la hora de su partida y la llegada a su rutinaria realidad. Solo que en esta ocasión sus rostros dibujaban una sonrisa y su sistema límbico un mar de emociones.

La primera en despertar fue Hermione sin embargo no quiso hacer movimiento alguno, quería permanecer el mayor tiempo posible así.

-_y ahora, ¿que va a pasar?... ¡por Merlín!... cálmate Hermione- _

Draco abrió sus ojos y al igual que la chica no quería que todo lo que vivieron esa noche llegara a su fin pero era inevitable.

**-o-0-**

El más triste con la partida era sin duda Scorpius pues se había encariñado con la familia de la castaña.

-Muchas gracias por todo- se despidió Draco

-Adiós- dijo Hermione abrazando y besando a sus padres y abuelos.

-no estés triste Scor, puedes venir cuando quieras- dijo el abuelo Alfred

Nuevamente se encaminaban a sus hogares, después de varias horas llegaron a su destino.

Se estacionaron frente a la casa de Hermione y la ayudaron a bajar sus pertenencias. La despedida era inminente después de haber disfrutado unos maravillosos días.

-Nos vemos pronto- finalizo Draco depositando un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de ella.

Nadie se percató de la presencia de un muchacho de cabello rebelde y azabache que los observaba desde el otro extremo de la calle.

* * *

espero les halla gustado no olviden dejar sus comentarios nos vemos en le próximo capitulo


End file.
